Lion King Beybladers
by Drentai Wolf
Summary: Lion King! Beyblade style! The characters are all animals living in the savana, playin out the story, Lion King. Try out story, try and enjoy it KaiHil
1. Circle of life

**Hi everyone, Drentai Dragon here**

**This is just a tryout story but I hope its ok,**

**Basically, in this story, all the blade breakers have been turned into animals, and are playin out the roles of the Lion King cast. Hope it aint to bad. If this goes well, ill do a sequel (lion King 2) with some of the parts changed around.**

**K, read and c wot u think, bye dudes!**

High above the great lands of the African plains, the bright sun rose. Another day had begun its journey. There was a soft breeze, gently blowing the small patches of grass in a lazy motion, making the smooth water of rivers and lakes ripple pleasantly. The mountains that surrounded the area glistened in the morning sun, making them seem more beautiful then at any other time of day.

Yes, the morning was incredibly wonderful, but what made it even more special was the day that this particular morning came to rise on.

Every creature that lived in the plains knew what day today was and now that the sun had risen, the time had come for them all to begin the journey to the great and wondrous home of the royal ones, Pride Rock.

All the creatures was to attend. There was zebras, giraffes, monkeys, leopards, cheetahs, elephants, rhinos, hippos, antelope and more types of birds then you could of counted. Every one headed towards the same destination.

Soon enough the large rock came into view, in all its pride and glory with the sun rising behind it, giving it a glow of greatness and strength.

Quickly, all the animals formed an enormous crowd at the foot of the rock, each creature unwilling to take their eyes off the marvel for even a second except some who bent low to bow to the grand creature sitting with his head high at the tip of the protruding rock.

The great lion king sat in all his glory, his mane blowing in the wind. His name was King Dickinson.

Souring swiftly through the air came King Dickinson's faithful servant, a toucan bird whose name was Daichi.

Honourably, the small bird bowed to his King, while the King nodded in reply.

While King and servant greeted each other, a path was being made through the crowd of animals as a wise and elderly baboon made his way towards Pride Rock.

The monkey, whose name was known only as Grandpa, began his climb up the front of the rock.

Reaching the top, the monkey stared at the King as the King did the same.

Then without warning, the baboon stood upon his back legs and embraced the lion in a friendly hug.

Upon letting go, the two turned to look into the cave of the rock, where the King's beautiful wife lay. The first thing you saw when you looked at her was the tiny brown bundle, curled up inside the queen's front legs.

The King and Grandpa walked over to her and the king nuzzled her face with his own. Then the lioness gently licked the bundle, awaking it.

The tiny lion cub poked his head out of his mother's fur and looked up into the eyes of the three around him, his own eyes full of cute confusion.

Grandpa moved forward to lean over the cub, shaking his walking stick with the maracas on it in front of the babies head. Then, he cracked a piece of fruit, and smeared some of the contents onto the small forehead of the cub. He finished by sprinkling a small amount of sand on the cub's face, causing it to sneeze in an adorable manner.

Finally, Grandpa picked the cub up out of the lioness's front legs and paws and began to carry him out into the bright light of the morning that didn't reach inside the cave.

The King and his queen followed closely behind.

The baboon carried the lion prince all the way to the very edge of the great rock and paused for a time to enjoy the morning and to allow the King and Queen to catch up.

Then, in one quick motion he pushed the cub high into the air.

Down below them, an enormous cheer rang out through the crowd. The cheer contained roars, bleats, stamping hooves, tweets and the thunderous noise that belonged to the elephants alone.

As it dyed down, every one of the creatures honourably bowed down to the young royal cub, showing their respect to both the prince and his parents.

Eventually, Grandpa brought the cub back down turned around and brought the young prince back to his parents.

He gently handed him to his mother and watched as she took him back inside.

Then he turned to the King, "Be proud, Dickinson, I can feel it inside my bones that your son will make you very proud, Have you named the boy, yet?"

King Dickinson turned toward the baboon and said, "Indeed we have, we made our decision this morning. My son, the prince and future King of this land has been named Kai. Yes, Kai will make me proud. I know it."

With that, the great lion king left the baboon and joined his wife who was caringly nuzzling her young son, and future king.

**Well, how was it? I hope its ok, I tried my best.**

**I didn't name the queen coz I had no idea who she could be, I would be nice if u guys gave me some ideas. I also need to no who kenny and Ray could b, could u help me there 2, plz? **

**Oh and all you dbz fans can have a laugh coz Kai will eventually b King Kai. **

**Thnkx and c ya dudes!**


	2. Uncle Boris

**Hi dudes!**

**I can't believe how many reviews I got on this story, I'm really grateful to everyone!**

**In this story, I've decided to dump Kenny and a reviewer requested I add Brooklyn in the story, so I've added a few twists to the story just for that reviewer! He wont be in this chappie tho. **

**One more thing, in this story, Boris is Kai's uncle, just thought I'd clear that up.**

**K, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Drentai Dragon does not own anything**

Lion King Beybladers, Chapter 2:

Uncle Boris

The great morning of the young prince's celebration had come and gone quickly and most of the lions had fallen into a deep sleep inside pride rock.

Only two were still awake.

In a deep, dark cave at the side of Pride Rock, a dark brown haired lion with a black mane sat, toying with a tiny mouse.

The lions face was nothing but bitter as he watched the mouse struggle in his claws.

The lion's mind was fixed solely on the new cub, sending more and more anger through his body, 'Stupid little brat, why on earth did Dickinson have a son anyway? If it weren't for him, I would be the next King, but no, that horrid little fluff-ball had to come and screw it all up.'

The lion let out a loud growl, let go of the mouse and began to pace his small cave angrily.

'There must be something I can do to get back on track. The crown cannot be taken from me. I wont let it.'

Suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard movement outside his cave.

Slowly, the noise came further and further into the cave.

The black lion crouched down in a ready pose.

As soon as the sound was close enough, the lion jumped, shutting his teeth around the small animal.

He smirked in satisfaction at his performance and was about to chew his catch when a voice stopped him.

"BORIS! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Boris stood confused for a moment, before opening his mouth and letting a saliva covered Daichi fall to the floor.

He watched in amusement, as the bird tried desperately to get the spit off his crumpled wings.

"How dare you Boris! Try to eat the King's advisor! You wait until I tell Dickinson!"

"Go ahead and tell him, he'll understand that not many lions wait to see what they have captured." Boris said slyly.

Daichi grumbled at the lion, knowing he was right.

"What are you doing here anyway, dodo-boy?"

Daichi ruffled his wings importantly before answering, "His majesty wishes to speak to you and is swiftly on his way here. And you can bet your back-side you're in trouble for not showing at the prince's, your nephew's, ceremony."

"Oh, I'm in trouble am I?"

"Yes, you are." said a strong voice from the entrance of the cave. **(I know Dickinson isn't very strong really but in this he is, K?)**

Both Boris and Daichi looked towards the front of the cave as the regal lion king walked in.

"Ah, my dear brother, a pleasure to see you. You do not visit often. What brings you here on this fine night?" Boris said in a fake charming voice.

"Don't play that game with me, Boris. You know fully well why I am here and I demand an answer from you now." The King said with a slight growl evident in his voice.

"I'm sure I have noidea what you're talking about." Boris said with a smirk.

"The ceremony! Why were you not present at Kai's celebration? Answer me now, brother!"

"It must of slipped my mind. My life after all is very busy, being the brother of a King and all." his voice now dripped with both sarcasm and hate.

Dickinson growled and bounded over to the black lion to stare at him straight in the face. "You forget your place, Boris and have done many times.If this continues to happen, I'll have no choice but to punish you. I'm still King, and you still do as I command, is that clear?"

For a second, Boris looked ready to attack his brother. Instead he sighed deeply and smirked at his brother "Crystal clear, your majesty" he said bowing his head in more of a mocking manner then a respectful one.

Dickinson chose to ignore it, growled one last time before leaving the cave with Daichi close behind.

As the King left, Boris's face turned to one of complete anger, his throat growling furiously.

'Grrrr, you wait, you just wait dear brother, you and your son's time will come and when that day arrives, I will be the King. How Ilong for that day.'

The lion cackled evilly before retiring to the back of the cave to rest.

Outside, Dickinson and Daichi were still walking back to Pride Rock.

"What am I going to do with him?" asked the King. "He becomes worse every day."

"I wouldn't worry about it sire, every family has it's black sheep but none of them cause any real harm." Daichi said.

"You are probably right, but I still can't help worrying about the safety of the kingdomwith him acting the way he is. But he is still my brother. We'll just have to be careful"

With those words said, the King left Daichi to leave to his own home as he entered the cave of Pride Rock.

Quietly, so as not to wake the other lions, he walked to the back of the cave and lifted himself onto the large rock there, next to his family.

Gently, he nuzzled his wife first, then his small son before drifting asleep.

**There we go! Second chappie finished.**

**This one was a bit boring, but it will get a lot better.**

**Next chappie, Kai will have grown up a little and…… you'll have to wait and c!**

**Bye guys! _Drentai Dragon_**


	3. Early to rise

**Hi again dudes!**

**Kai's finally introduced properly in this chappie and there's a little of Hilary too.**

**Well, here goes, enjoy it.**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 3

Time had past since the young Prince's ceremony. Nearly everything looked the same as it had on that day as the great sun rose into the sky once again, beginning a brand new morning.

Most of the plains were deserted. No need to be up early on this day, for it was quite ordinary. All the creatures were in their homes and nests, enjoying the gentle morning breeze and warm sunshine as they continued to doze away the time, lazily.

Somewhere on the plains, a giraffe lifted her long neck to look around. She looked at the trees, swaying, she looked at the rivers, splashing and she looked at the blue sky, not a cloud anywhere to ruin the perfect sight.

Finally, the giraffe fixed her gaze on Pride Rock. She smiled, the rock fascinated her most of all.

That was when she noticed. A tiny dot was running full speed across the great stone. She watched as it slid to a halt just before toppling off the edge.

The giraffe smiled once again. Even from such a distance, she could tell what the dot was, having seen it before not too long ago, held up high by an old monkey.

'The King will certainly be proud of that one' she thought to herself, before settling down, snuggling down with her own beloved baby.

Just as the giraffe had said, it was the young prince that stood on Pride Rock's peak. With obvious excitement, the cub looked at everything he could, taking in the beauty of the Kingdom which will one day be his to rule. But until then, he just wanted to explore it.

The young cub lifted himself high and sniffed at the fresh morning air. Then, with good speed for his age, he whipped himself around and sped back into the cave where all the lions slept.

The seemingly small cave barely held all the lions, for there were many of them. It was difficult to get through the crowd of sleeping lions and unfortunately, Kai didn't make it.

"Whoa!" the cub cried out as he fell over a body slightly smaller then himself.

From whatever he tripped over, came an "Ouch! Hey, who did that?"

Kai picked himself up quickly and turned to see a cub, slightly younger then he was.

Kai grinned, sheepishly, "Heh heh, sorry about that, Hilary, heh heh"

The female cub sat up and turned, shook her fur and put an angry face on Kai, "Could you at least try to watch where you're going for once, Kai? That's got to be the third time you've tripped over me."

"I said I was sorry, it's too crowded in here."

"I know what you mean" Hilary replied. With that, she looked to the front of the cave, "Hey, it's only just sunrise, that's early, even for you."

"Yeah!" Kai yelled getting excited again, "Father promised to take me out this morning!"

Kai clamped his mouth with his paws as a few of the other lions shifted but luckily didn't wake.

"Hey, keep it down!" Hilary scolded, "You may want to but no one else wants to be up at this hour."

"Heh heh, I forget that. Hey, you wanna come with me and father? It should be fun!"

Hilary gave him an unbelievable look, "No thank-you, it's way too early for me"

Kai shrugged, "You're loss, see you later, then!" With that he bounded off to the back of the cave.

Hilary snuggled back down next to her mother and closed her eyes. She whispered a "Bye" knowing full well that her best friend hadn't heard her, but, at that point, she didn't really care. She fell asleep once again before Kai even reached the royal rock at the back of the cave.

Kai reached to rock in good time and hauled himself up.

Then he crouched his upper body down to the ground, like a hunter ready to pounce on its prey.

Gathering up all his strength into his legs, Kai pounced forward, slamming straight into his sleeping father's side.

Kai, still being quite a small cub, didn't really hurt the King but it was enough to wake him from his sleep.

The large lion opened hi eyes, grumbled and scowled.

"Who has awoken me?" he growled

That's when he turned to see his son, slightly cowering from his father's scowl.

"Er…I woke you father…" the cub said hesitantly.

Dickinson's eyes immediately softened and, though still annoyed at being woken up, put on a smile for his son.

"I should have known it was you, boy," he said in a kind way, then he chuckled, "Always up early, lets hope you grow out of it"

The cub stopped cowering, glad that Dickinson wasn't angry and jumped onto his father's back.

"And what is it you want at this time of morning?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember, father? You promised to show me the final parts of the Pride Lands."

"Oh, did I? I don't remember…" Dickinson said. He was teasing him but Kai didn't catch it.

"Yes! You did! You promised, father, you promised!"

The King chuckled again at his son's reaction,

"Yes, you're right, I did promise. Go wait outside the cave, I'll meet you there in a few moments."

"Yeeeaaah!" Kai yelled loudly, waking up nearly all the other lions. But he didn't notice, for he was already dashing out of the cave.

Dickinson chuckled again. His son had too much energy. He started as he felt his wife move next to him.

She nuzzled him under the chin before saying, "That's King Dickinson's son alright."

The King gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just like him when you were young."

"I was a real pain then?"

The two chuckled, before the King hauled himself to his feet.

He said goodbye to his wife before leaving the cave in search of his young son.

**There we go, that wasn't too bad (I think)**

**And for those who have noticed, Kai's personality had to be a lot different to the one he has in the program or the story wouldn't work.**

**Any way, review for me my wonderful readers!**

**Bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	4. Antelope and pouncing

**Hi guys!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 4

Dickinson, as expected of a King, held his head high and walked regally and slowly from the lions cave. He was an impressive sight to every one when he acted this way and many people looked up to him with respect.

Everyone that is, except the Kings own son.

"Father! Your doing that stupid walk again! You take too long when you do that!"

Dickinson chuckled. What sort of King was his son going to make?

He didn't change his pace, causing Kai to run back to him. He ran behind him and pushed hard on the King's legs, trying to move him faster.

"Come…on…father! Move…!"

"Heh heh…O.K, O.K," With that, Dickinson stopped his aggravating walk and trotted along at a good pace. Kai stayed behind him in case he started the walk again.

Once outside the cave, Kai run to the edge of the rock and looked at everything like he had before he went to fetch his father. Nothing had changed but it still kept the young cub's attention.

The King came up behind him and said, "Look around you, Kai. Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's great! You say all of this is our Kingdom?" the cub asked looking up at his father.

"Everything the light touches is indeed our Kingdom. And, as you know, I rule the Kingdom."

"What about the shadowy place?" asked the cub.

"That is beyond our borders and very dangerous, you must never go there, Kai"

Kai nodded, knowing that there was a good reason not to go there. But that didn't stop him being curious as to what was out there. He decided to drop it for now.

"So, father, you can tell anyone to do anything you want at any time you want, right?"

"Yes, but I try to be fair on everyone, I hope you will do the same when you become King."

Kai didn't hear his father's last comment, "One day, I'll rule everyone and I'll get every thing I want!"

Dickinson shook his head, "Kai, you have to learn that being King isn't all about ruling and getting everything you want all the time."

"There's more?" Kai said eagerly. **(I love that bit in the movie)**

The King chuckled, "That wasn't what I meant. Come, lets go for a walk."

The two, side by side, climbed down the large rock and began their short journey over the green grass.

The lion and his cub said nothing until they reached a herd of antelope, lazily sleeping, a few were chewing at the grass.

"Kai, do you see those antelope?"

Kai looked up at the lion, with a confused expression, "Of course I do, I see them every day. What have they to do with anything?"

"Can you see them eating the grass?"

"Yeah, so?" Kai was now staring at the deer-like creatures.

"And you know that we eat those creatures?"

"Yes, I know." Kai was starting to get a little annoyed.

"What would you say if I told you that those antelope were eating lions, even as we speak?" The King said with a smirk.

"What!" Kai yelled, shocked, "That's not right! We eat them they don't eat us! What are you saying!"

Kai's reaction was exactly what the King expected, he chuckled, "Let me explain. You see, we eat antelope while we are alive but what happens when we die?"

"How should I know?" the prince answered, "What happens?"

"When we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass. Do you see now?"

Kai shook his head.

"From the day we are born, we are connected together in a great circle. Right now, we eat the antelope and other creatures but when we die, those creatures will eat us. See? A circle."

"So, we are all connected, even though we're not the same creature?"

"That's right. And because of that, every animal should be treated with the respect they deserve, even if we eat them."

Kai's face went blank, "I think I understand."

The King smiled at his son. 'He will make a good King yet' he thought.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Good morning!"

The two lions looked up to see Daichi flying swiftly over to them. Kai snorted, he never really liked the bird.

"Good morning, Daichi, I hope you're well today?" the King greeted.

"Quite good, actually. I have come to give you the morning report!" he said importantly as he settled onto a rock

"Fire away."

Kai frowned and rolled his eyes as the bird began to chatter and walked off. He spotted a butterfly and began amusing himself by chasing it. He bent his front half down low and pounced. He missed it but not by much.

He continued to chase it until a voice whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing, son?"

Kai turned to his father who had also sneaked away from the toucan. The bird's eyes were closed and he was still babbling.

"Pouncing" Kai answered.

Dickinson smirked, "Here, let me help."

The two snuck up to the boring bird quietly.

"…and the giraffes are having a bit of a skirmish with the antelope…" Daichi went on oblivious to the lions.

"Stay low to the ground…" Dickinson whispered to his son, "Don't make a sound…" **(that rhymed! Hee hee) **

"…well, you can sort that out just fine, right Dickinson?" Daichi said opening his eyes, "Dickinson?…Kai?…………"

Suddenly, the young prince pounced out of nowhere!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" the bird screamed as the cub crashed into him, sending him to the floor, pinned under his paws.

In the background, the King was laughing loudly.

Kai turned around, smiled proudly and walked back towards his father.

Daichi got off the ground and ruffled his wings, obviously very annoyed. He was about to have a go when a gofer popped out of the ground.

"Sir important news for the King, sir" the rodent said.

Back with the lions, the King was still laughing. He then bent down to his son and said, "O.K, this time…"

"Dickinson!", Daichi interrupted, quickly flying over "Dickinson! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!"

The Kings face turned to a frown, "Thank-you Daichi, please take the prince home." He then began to run off.

"Oh…" Kai moaned, "Father, can't I come?" Kai yelled after him.

"No, son!" The King yelled behind him before leaving.

Kai huffed angrily, "I never get to go anywhere." he said as he made his way back to Pride Rock.

"Don't worry, young Kai." said Daichi, "When you become King you can beat up all those nasty creatures from dawn to dusk."

This cheered Kai up a little as he continued on.

**Wow, that was my longest so far.**

**Anyway, review for me, everyone! **

**Till next time! _Drentai Dragon_**


	5. Morning Uncle

**Hi there guys!**

**Bin a bit longer then usual, haven't I? **

**I wont keep u waitin, here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 5

It didn't take Kai any time at all to get back to Pride Rock. As soon as he was there, Daichi left to tend with his own problems (whatever they may be).

Kai soon realised that he had nothing to do now that his father had gone off. He would usually go find and play with his friends if he was bored, but it was still quite early, most of them would still be asleep.

That's when a thought popped into his head. 'I'll go visit Uncle Boris, he's always up early.'

Kai hurried off to the side of Pride Rock. During the night, Boris had his own cave to sleep in, but this side of Pride Rock was his part during the day.

As the young prince got closer he began to call out, "Uncle Boris! Are you there!" He heard a grumble in return. Kai ignored it though, his uncle always answered like that.

He found the black lion lounging on his side, running his very sharp claws along the ground causing dents.

"Hey Uncle Boris!" Kai said as he bounded over, "Uncle Boris, guess what?"

'Great, the little hair-ball…' he thought, silently. Boris looked up at his energetic nephew and growled through clenched teeth, "I despise guessing games…"

Kai smirked at this, then held his head high and said proudly, "I'm going to be the next King of Pride Rock, after my father!"

"Oh, goodie…" came the Uncle's mumble. **(I love that! Lol!)**

Kai ran over to the edge of the rock they were both on and stood looking out at everything, "Today, father showed me the rest of the Kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all! Haha!"

Boris rolled his eyes at the Princes' excitement and moved onto his other side so as to stop facing the cub.

Kai took this the wrong way and jumped onto the lions back, much to Boris' displeasure. He chose to do nothing however, knowing that if he did the cub would run off to the King, then he really would be in trouble.

He kept his annoyance at bay as Kai spoke again, "Hey Uncle Boris, when I'm King what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle…" Boris answered. **(I love that too!)**

Kai laughed as he rolled off the lions back to land next to him, "You're so weird, Uncle Boris,"

Boris smirked, "You have no idea, young one, no idea at all. So, Dickinson has now shown you the whole of the Kingdom, is that correct?"

"That's right, he's shown me everything," that's when Kai paused, "Well…almost everything…"

This struck Boris's interest, "Let me guess, he wouldn't show you the dark, shadowy place of the Kingdom, right?"

Kai seemed surprised, "How did you know that?"

Boris chuckled at his nephew, "Come now, Kai, everyone in the Pride Lands knows that that part of the land is incredibly dangerous, only extremely brave lions even dare to go there…"

Boris watched, as this statement worked Kai up.

"I'm a brave lion, what's out there that's so scary?" the cub asked.

"Believe me, Kai you don't want to go there, until you are older. Little cubs like yourself don't belong in an elephant graveyard…oops!" Boris clamped his jaw with a paw, making out he had given this information by accident. Kai didn't catch the fake ness in Boris's actions.

"Wow, that's so cool, an elephant graveyard! I gotta see it for myself!"

Boris was quick to answer, "No, Kai, remember it is very dangerous, you will more then likely get hurt out there…"

Boris reached over and pulled the cub into his embrace, "I really shouldn't have told such a young cub any info on something like the elephant graveyard. But I can't take it back now, oh dear, what am I to do?"

Kai looked up at the lion as he pretended to think about an answer to the so-called problem.

Soon enough, Boris's eyes lit up, "I know what to do. All we have to do is tell no one about what I've told you, that way we both wont get into trouble, can you keep our little secret, Kai?"

"Of course, Uncle"

"Good, now, just one more thing, you have to promise me that you will never, and I mean never, go to that elephant graveyard, that terrible, terrible place, O.K?"

Kai smirked to himself, before looking up, "No problem…"

"There's a good lad," he then nudged Kai away and towards the way back to the main part of Pride Rock, "now run along and play with you little friends and remember, our little secret…"

Kai nodded once before bounding off back to find Hilary, who was probably awake by now.

As soon as the cub was gone, Boris chuckled evilly to himself, 'That boy is so easy to trick, just like his father before him. He will go to that graveyard and there he will meet his end. Then I'll move on to Dickinson……………then I'll be King!'

Luckily for him, no one was around to hear his maniacal laughter.

**Yay! Finished! **

**O.K, some of you may notice that the script in my story is different to the one In the movie. I have done this so that whoever has already seen the movie can still read it and not get too bored.**

**Anyway, review for me everyone. Thanks!**

**Bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	6. friends and adventures

**Hi dudes!**

**Ray and Brooklyn make an appearance at last!**

**Here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 6

As soon as Kai left the presence of his black and rather strange uncle, he immediately raced off to find Hilary. He couldn't wait to tell her about the elephant graveyard Boris told him about. He had to see it and he knew Hilary would want to come too.

He searched Pride Rock before he came across his mother and the other lionesses sunbathing in a special spot, not too hot, not too cold, just right.

As he got closer, he noticed his best friend, sitting patiently as her mother gave her her morning bath. She didn't seem to mind the bath though.

"Hilary! Hey, Hilary!" Kai called, bounding up to stop right in front of her.

The young lioness lifted her still sleepy head to stare at her intruder, she seemed to awaken a little when she saw Kai above her.

"Oh, hi Kai." she answered, happily.

Kai looked at her excitedly, "Come on, Hilary we gotta go, I gotta show you something really cool!"

Hilary frowned, "Kai, I'm sorta in the middle of bath," she said indicating to her mother.

"And it's time for yours, little prince," said a voice, over Kai's shoulder.

Kai had no time to stop her as his mother grabbed him from behind and brought him into her awaiting paws. She wasted no time and began to lick the young cub's small body. Kai immediately began to struggle.

"Mother! Mother, get off of me! Let go! Let go! Mother!"

The queen stopped and smirked down at her son. In this time, Kai managed to wriggle free of her grip.

"O.K, O.K, I'm clean, can we go now?" he moaned while flattening down his messed up bit of fur that would one day be his mane.

Hilary looked over from where she sat then and asked, "Where exactly did you say we were going?"

Kai turned towards her, "Somewhere really cool!"

"And where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked, slyly.

Kai seemed stumped, "Errrrr….it's…..errrrr….by the water hole….."

Hilary jumped up at the sound of this. "The water hole? What is so great about the water hole?" she grumbled. Her and Kai had been there many times. What was the big deal?

Kai glared at his naïve friend and hissed in her ear, "I'll show you when we get there, O.K?"

Finally, Hilary got the message and nodded. She then turned to her own mother, "Mother, may I go with Kai?"

Sarafina **(This is apparently her name)** seemed to think for a minute before answering, "I don't know, what do you think Sarabi?"

The two cubs looked pleadingly up at the queen, begging silently.

The lioness nearly chuckled, "It's alright with me……" she began.

The cubs immediately began to leap around happily, nearly missing the last of the queens words

"……but only if Daichi goes with you."

The small lions turned to her in horror, before exchanging looks.

"Great, the dodo bird…" Kai mumbled so only Hilary heard him.

The queen arose from her spot, gracefully, "I will just go fetch him, then you two can be off…"

"Wait! Mother, can Daichi meet as Saari Caves? I was going to see if the Ray and Brooklyn wanted to come along."

The queen smiled, "Ah, yes, the cheetah twins. Very well, I will inform Daichi of where to find you, but if you are not there waiting for him, he will inform me and I will find you myself, are we clear?"

The lion cubs reluctantly nodded their heads before saying quick goodbyes and bounding off the stone and off of Pride Rock.

The two began their journey to Saari Caves at a slight jog and still a little grumpy.

"That's wonderful," growled Kai, "With the bird brain around, we wont be able to go where I planned……"

"Where exactly is this place, Kai?" asked his curious friend.

"Wait and see……" the prince answered mysteriously, "You'll love it……"

After a few more minutes, they reached Saari Caves. They could see Salima, the mother cheetah lying in the grass, her youngest cub, Mariah tucked in her paws, sleeping soundly.

Hi Miss Salima," called out to the spotty cat.

Salima looked up and smiled at the two cubs as they approached.

"I can't talk much, little Mariah is sleeping," whispered the cheetah, "It you two are looking for the twins, they are over there by the large rocks."

"Thanks Salima," Kai said quietly.

"Have fun," Salima added as the two began to walk away. She then snuggled back down with her very young cub.

Kai and Hilary didn't have to look long to find the twins. They were play-fighting with one another, something both Kai and Hilary didn't do yet. But that wasn't surprising. The twins were slightly older then they were, but not nearly full grown yet.

The lions ran over, yelling their names, "Ray! Brooklyn! Hi guys!"

The cheetahs stopped their actions and turned towards the voices. When they saw the cubs, they leapt to their feet and ran over to greet their friends.

"Hey," Ray said as they reached a halt, "What brings you guys here today?"

Brooklyn nodded in matched curiosity.

Kai smiled, "We're going somewhere special, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us?"

The two cubs looked at each other for a second before nodding their agreement.

The two cheetahs, as twins looked very much alike. Their features where nearly completely the same. There was only two visible differences between them. One was that Ray's tail was tipped with black and Brooklyn's wasn't and Brooklyn's fur was slightly lighter in colour than Ray's. Both of these though, could only be seen if you looked very closely. The two really couldn't be told apart except for their families and their close friends. Kai and Hilary were two of those friends who could tell them apart.

Brooklyn stepped forward a little, "So where are we going? Are we going now? Is it really cool?" he asked, excitedly.

Kai smirked, "In order, wait and see, when dodo boy gets here and extremely cool."

Brooklyn didn't seem happy with the answers. Ray reflected the feelings.

"Why is Daichi coming? If this place is so cool, then he definitely wont let us go…"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to lose him by then."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've done it a million times before." Answered the prince smugly.

"O.K, I believe you, so now………we just wait?"

"We just wait," Kai confirmed, "But don't worry, when we do get to where we're going, it'll be the adventure of a lifetime."

**Well there we go, all done.**

**I hope I brought in Ray and Brooklyn well and I know I put in Mariah and Salima too, but there wont be too much of them in this story.**

**Anyway, review! Thank-you!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	7. Losing the dodobird

**Hi again!**

**Here's the next chappie. Try enjoy it!**

**Here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 7

"……and to think, I was dragged out early just to baby-sit a few pesky cubs……" Daichi rambled on as he flew in the air.

The four cubs below him growled at the bird. Pesky cubs? How dare he?

Daichi had met them at Saari Caves a little while back and the group had set off in the direction of the water hole, which is where Daichi thought they were going. Ever since he arrived, the dodo wouldn't stop complaining about how he had to watch the cubs, saying he had better things to do with his time.

It had been silence the whole journey so far but finally, Ray whispered to his friends and brother, "This is a nightmare! We have to get rid of him. How you and Hilary live with him, I'll never know, Kai"

Kai nodded, "It's tough, and don't worry about losing him, I know exactly what I'm going to do, it works every time. Right, Hil?"

Hilary giggled, "Yeah, and it's real funny too, heh heh"

The two cheetahs looked curiously at the lions, "What are you going to do?" Brooklyn asked.

"O.K, all of you listen very closely, here's the plan…"

The prince began to whisper to the cubs very quietly so Daichi couldn't hear what he said. Unfortunately the bird could hear the whispering, and immediately wanted to know what they were saying.

Suddenly, the bird swooped down to them trying to catch them off guard, but Kai was used to it and stopped whispering before he got there.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "And just what were you four chatting about?"

Kai smirked, "Nothing that concerns a dodo, so too bad."

"I demand to know what you were talking about!" said Daichi.

"Hey, dodo, I'm the prince of Pride Rock, you take my orders not the other way around." Kai answered cooly.

Daichi ruffled his feathers, "I don't take your orders yet, young cub, not until you are _King_ of Pride Rock."

"Well, he's the future King…" added Hilary, "Doesn't that count?"

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't. Until the two of you are King and Queen, I'm in charge" Daichi said lifting his head high in pride.

The cubs eyes widened as Daichi finished what he was saying.

"What makes you think I'll be queen?" Hilary asked, "To be queen I'd have to……marry Kai!"

Daichi smirked, "That is correct, when you two come of age, you will be wed. It was planned since your births."

Kai looked appalled, "I can't marry Hilary! She's my friend! It wouldn't be right."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you two turtle doves don't have a choice. It is the law of Pride Rock."

"Well when I'm King, that will be the first thing to go." said the smug prince.

The other cubs nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever you say, young prince, but who knows, maybe love will bloom, we shall see."

With that Daichi flew back up into the air above the cubs.

"Man, Daichi and his crazy stories…" Brooklyn said.

"Are we gonna lose him now?" Ray asked.

Kai grinned, "Yeah, just wait for the right time………"

The right time came very soon. After a while Daichi got bored at watching them every second and started staring around him only looking down every so often.

Kai smirked, "That's what we were waiting for……ready…and……RUN!"

All four cubs suddenly boosted their speed ten-fold and took off, leaving the yet-to-notice bird behind.

**(I know, fat chance he didn't see them, but in this he's a bit blind, K?)**

They ran on, until the bird was far behind and they could no longer see him, even though he was in the air. That's when they split off into pairs and ran out to the sides. When Daichi did notice, he would expect them to keep running forward, so that is where he will go, losing them completely.

Kai and Hilary who had gone to left started laughing, at the stupidity of the dodo.

"He falls for it every time! You would have thought he'd learn his lesson!" Kai yelled, between his laughter.

"I know! How stupid can you get?" answered Hilary, her tail swishing behind her.

"We better hurry and meet up with Ray and Brooklyn, then we can have some real fun!"

The two cubs continued to run and wondered if the bird had noticed their absence yet.

Just as they planned, the two lions found their friends at Morah Ledge. The cheetahs were older and faster and had gotten there first.

As soon as the lions joined them, all four rolled on the ground laughing at their escape at the idiot bird they had left behind.

"That was great, we gotta do that again some time." Brooklyn stated. "I love out-smarting dodo-boy"

"Sure thing," Kai answered, "But first we finally get to go on our adventure. Let's go!"

Kai bounded off, leading the way, with his three friends trailing closely behind.

It didn't take long at all to get to the shadowy place. All four cubs looked on in wonder at the dark, dismal land, excitement running through their veins.

"Kai…" started Hilary, "What is that place."

Kai grinned, "guys I give you ……the Elephant Graveyard"

They looked on in amazement for a few minutes, before Ray spoke up, "Well? We gonna go down there?"

"Of coarse! Come on!" Kai cried

Kai jumped down into the darkness, scrambling down the rocks before landing on the floor.

Kai pulled an ugly face as many old bones cracked under his paws, but he held his composure in front of his friends. He looked back up to find that this time they hadn't followed him.

"Hey! What's the matter? Get down here!" he called up to them.

The three remaining cubs, no matter how excited, were still quite reluctant to go into the dark Graveyard on their own.

"What's wrong?" Kai called again, "You're not scared are you?"

That got them. If there is one thing that the cubs cared about was their pride. They would not allow themselves to be mocked.

Slowly, Brooklyn made his way down first, trying to grip the uneven surface. Hilary followed behind him and Ray brought up the rear. It didn't take them long to get to the ground and beside the prince. They all grimaced at the bones under their feet.

"That's better." Kai said, "Come on, guys"

Kai walked off, over to the biggest bone there. A massive elephants head.

"Look at this one!" he exclaimed.

"I wonder if it's brain is still in there?" Hilary asked from next to him.

"Wouldn't that be weird if they were," Ray added.

"Well, lets find out…" Kai said and started to walk towards the massive head.

He was just about to put a paw onto it when something jumped out of nowhere right in front of him!

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Kai screamed and fell backwards, the thing advancing on him………

**Finished for now. **

**I'm sorry bout the endin. Felt like sticking in a slight cliff hanger. It was a crap way to finish.**

**Anyway, till next time Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	8. The hyenas

**Hi dudes!**

**Here come the hyenas!**

**Here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 8

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Kai screamed and backwards, the thing advancing on him………

Kai covered his eyes with his paws and braced himself for the attack of the thing in front of him but was met with nothing but sudden laughter from behind him.

Kai peaked out from his paws only to look into the eyes of………………………………...Daichi.

"I did not realise I was so scary, young Kai." Daichi said, with a large smug grin on his face.

Kai immediately jumped to his feet, burning under his tanned fur.

Looking over his shoulder, he sent his friends a death glare. The three of them stopped laughing straight away at Kai's look.

Once they shut up, Kai turned back to the dodo, "What are you doing here!" he growled.

"Better question, what are _you_ doing here?" Daichi snapped back.

"I'm the prince, I do what I want!"

"Not when the _King_ forbid you to do it!"

Kai opened his mouth to talk back, but came up with nothing and closed his mouth once more.

Daichi smirked in triumph, before turning serious "We are getting out of here right now! We are way past the boundaries of the Pride Lands. We are all in great danger!"

"I don't think so," said a voice behind Kai. The prince and bird turned towards the voice as Hilary stepped forward.

"I came out for an adventure today. I think that now we are here we should have a little look around"

"I think so too" Ray added, "Besides, we may be young, but we are still hunters, there isn't a lot that would stand up against us."

Brooklyn, who was silent as usual and looking around, suddenly let a loud gasp, before muttering, "I think _they _might not agree with you there, Ray"

The three others turned their heads towards where Brooklyn was staring. Their heart's skipped a beat and their blood ran cold.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Daichi, "Hyenas!"

Above them, standing on top of the massive elephant skull, were three snarling and dribbling hyenas, their jaws curved into evil grins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? What do you think, Bryan?" said the toughest looking hyena to one of the others.

"I dunno, Tala." one replied "What do you think Spence'?"

The last hyena didn't respond with words, he merely laughed maniacally, drool running over his fangs.

One by one, the hyenas jumped down from the skull to land in front of the cubs and Daichi.

The one called Tala smirked, "Looks like we got ourselves some mangy trespassers."

"And quite by accident, I can assure you!" Daichi mumbled while backing away from the dogs, "Don't let us get in your way, we'll be going now!"

The bird went to lead the cubs out but was blocked by the hyena called Bryan.

"I don't think so, dodo-boy" the dog growled.

Daichi stiffened as Bryan sniffed at his feathers. When the hunched creature pulled away, he had a large smirk plastered to his face.

"Well, would you look at that, Tala, it's Dickinson's little stooge"

"Ah, that must mean that one of these is the _great King's _little brat" Tala said turning his attention onto the cubs.

He began to move towards them. All four growled at the dog, but only Kai stood his ground. Tala noticed this and turned on the prince. His eyes scanned the cub quickly before smirking.

"Judging by gender and species, I'm guessing you're the King's baby runt, is that right?"

Behind them Spencer began to laugh again.

Kai growled, "I'm no runt, I'm the future King!"

Tala chuckled, "Oh really, D'you know what we do to King's that leave their Kingdom?"

"Heh, you can't do anything to me" Kai said confidently.

"Actually, they can," Daichi butted in, "We are on their land…"

Kai turned towards the bird, "But, Daichi, you told me they were nothing but nasty creatures……"

"SSSHHH!" Daichi hissed at the cub before smiling uncomfortably at the hyena.

"Hey!" Growled Bryan, "How dare you call us nasty creatures!" Behind him, Spencer had stopped laughing and was snarling at the dodo.

"I-I-I-I'm sure I didn't mean……" Daichi started but was cut off by Tala.

"First you wander into our land, then you insult us. I'm sorry, birdie but you've just crossed the line." Tala suddenly smiled, "Heh heh, actually I take that back. I'm not sorry at all. Cubs with toucan make an absolutely great meal. I've only had it once before and it was delicious. I was only I cub myself back then and food was hard to come by so it was a real treat……"

"Tala…"

"……freshly skinned (and feathered) and sizzled over a boiling pit………"

"Tala!"

"………then soaked in zebra juice…oh, perfect……"

"TALA!"

"What?" Tala yelled at Bryan.

"If you want your _ wonderful meal_, I suggest you stop daydreaming and catch it first!"

"Huh?" That was when Tala looked around the clearing to find it totally empty. In the near distance, Tala spotted four fur balls and a bird racing away.

"Why those little………come on!"

With that the three hyenas bounded off after the cubs.

Not far away, the cubs and Daichi were going as fast as possible. The two cheetah cubs were in front with Kai and Hilary just behind them, Daichi above.

The dodo in the sky was spending half his time watching where he was going and the other looking back over his shoulder to see where the dogs were. It was then an idea hit him. How could he have not thought of it before?

"Cubs! Keep running and don't stop.! I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Kai looked up, "Where are you going!"

"Don't worry, just concentrate on running!" Daichi had time to say that last thing before flying off into the distance.

"Great! What do we do now?"

"Easy!" Hilary yelled back, "Just RUN!"

If possible, the cub's speed went up as they continued to race through the elephant graveyard. But no matter how hard they tried, the hyenas were definitely catching up.

Kai looked up at that moment. His eyes widened. They were running into a dead end!

They screeched to a halt just before they hit the pile of bones that stood in their way. There was no way of climbing it, it was too steep and they were too small.

Kai desperately looked for another way out, only to find that they were totally surrounded by a wall of bones.

The cub's fur stood on end as a voice drawled from behind them.

"You lot have reached the end of the line, no more places to run…" growled, the biggest hyena.

"Nice work out, but I think it's time for the fun," growled Bryan, "Right, Spencer?"

Spencer laughed but this time it was deeper and more evil then mad.

Kai turned to face the advancing hyenas. Only one thing was running through his mind, and that was how he had led his friends into this danger, it had been his fault. He couldn't let them hurt his friends!

Kai charged forwards to stand between the cubs and the hyenas, growling loudly.

"You want them, you have to go through me first"

Tala chuckled lowly, "We can live with that……"

The three began to move closer. Kai stood his ground. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth and let out the best roar he could manage, which, unfortunately wasn't very much.

The hyenas stared at him for a second before collapsing to the floor in hysterics.

Kai turned red again, glad they couldn't see it.

Bryan recovered first, "Was---that---it? Do it again, go on do it ---again!"

This time Kai didn't care if they laughed, it was keeping them busy and that was good enough. He opened his mouth once again and…………

**RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

The hyenas blinked in surprise as did the four cubs. The dogs stared at Kai astounded, before, suddenly, they were knocked clean off their feet by a massive paw.

Kai backed away to stand by his friends as the unexpected new-comer tore at the hyenas. It took mere seconds to get all three on their backs and begging for mercy.

As the commotion died down, the stranger became known. Kai gulped: It was his father. He was so surprised that he didn't notice Daichi land beside him on a rock.

Dickinson looked incredible standing over the dogs with ease, his face contorted in anger.

By this time, only Tala was talking, the King's mere image had shut the other two up.

"P-p-please your majesty, please don't kill us, w-w-we meant nothing by it……" Tala's plea was cut off.

"If any of you come near my son and his friends again, I will personally slice your throats in half, am I understood!"

"Yes, s-s-sir! We didn't even know it was your son! B-b-but I promise, I-I-it'll never happen again, ever! I swear!"

Dickinson seemed to consider it for a second before pulling away from the hyenas, "You had better keep you word. Now get out of my sight at once!"

The three were immediately on their feet and dashing off and out of the dead-end they had been in. They went so quickly you would have thought they flew out.

Once they were gone, Daichi glided over to the King, landing on his back.

"Wonderful job, sire, honestly, that was excellent. Those monsters had no idea what……"

Daichi was cut off by the glare Dickinson sent him. The King turned to the cubs, glaring at them one by one, the look sent at Kai much longer. It caused the young prince to shrink away in fright.

"All of you, follow me and don't even think of making any more stupid moves, or you really will be in trouble. Especially _you_, boy!" He said to Kai. Kai shrank away further.

The King turned again and began to lead the way out of the elephant graveyard, with Daichi still perched on his back.

The cheetah cubs followed right behind, while Hilary stayed behind next to a deflated Kai.

Hilary hated seeing her friend like that. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "I thought you were really brave."

Kai gave her a weak smile of appreciation, before continuing in his newly-adopted manner, only one thought running through his head:

'……I really did it this time……'

**Thank God I finished this chapter!**

**The first time I wrote it, I nearly finished when something went wrong and it all got deleted! What A Pain!**

**Anyway, please review for me!**

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	9. Stars and Plans

**Hey dudes!**

**Nothin to say so I'll just get on with it!**

**Here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 9

The small journey had been uneventful Not a word left anyone's mouths, the anger of the King scaring them to silence.

By then they had travelled to a large field full of grass, beautiful twinkling stars sparked up above them. It had become night without them noticing.

Right at the back, Kai's head still drooped, he only knew where to go by following the feet of his friend next to him. He had no idea where they were at all, not really caring.

Beside him, Hilary looked worried, her friend was rarely this depressed. Too bad there was nothing she could do.

Finally, the King at the front of the group stopped, signally the others to halt too.

"Daichi!" He said. That one word sounded louder then usual seeing as no one had talked in a while in the silence.

The bird flew over quickly and landed in front of the King, "Yes, sire?" he answered, his voice quivered slightly.

"Go and take Hilary home." Dickinson ordered. Daichi nodded, "Yes, sire…"

Then, Dickinson turned to the cheetahs,. They paled under their fur as the King stared at them.

"I trust you two are old enough to find your way home by yourself, but if I have heard you have gone anywhere else, there will be serious trouble, understood?"

The two nodded, fearfully. The King's expression softened.

"Very well, off you go"

Both cubs bowed honourably, before turning around and walking off.

"See you guys later." Ray whispered as he came up to them.

"Yeah, bye." Brooklyn added.

Hilary smiled back, while Kai didn't move.

Ray hook his head, then turned to his brother, "Come on, Brooklyn, lets go"

The young female lion watched as her two friends ran off in the direction of Saari Caves.

When they disappeared behind the horizon, Hilary tuned to her other friend, "You could at least of said goodbye…"

Kai looked at her for a second, before sighing and looking down again.

That was when Daichi flew over, "It's time to go, Hilary…"

The lioness nodded.

Before she left, she nuzzled her friend with her muzzle. **(do cats have muzzles or is it just dogs?) **

Kai looked at her, slightly surprised at what she did.

Hilary smiled, "Don't worry. He loves you, he wont be that hard on you."

Kai smiled, "I hope your right, Hil' "

Hilary winked at him, before turning and leaving with Daichi flying just behind her.

Kai watched her for a while. Slowly an odd feeling became known inside him, but he had to forget it for his father's strong voice rang out.

"Kai, come here" Kai cringed as he heard the King's rough tone, but obediently walked towards the lion.

His head down, Kai sat next to his father. He waited for the explosion he knew was coming. He closed his eyes and waited…

"Why did you go to that place, Kai?"

Kai's head snapped up, that was a lot gentler then he expected.

"Well?"

"I-I was just trying to be brave like you" he said in a small voice.

"By disobeying me?"

"I…I…um…I"

The King cut him off, "Kai, you need to learn that bravery doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. You are only brave when you need to be."

Kai nodded, "But I thought to be brave was that you weren't afraid of anything…"

"That isn't true. You say I'm brave but I was very scared today."

Kai looked up in surprise, "Really, what made you scared?"

The King bent down to his son's level, "I was afraid I might lose you."

Kai smiled, "I guess even Kings get scared, huh?"

Dickinson nodded.

"You know what? I bet those hyenas were even scareder"

Dickinson chuckled, "That's because no one messes with your Dad!"

Dickinson playfully grabbed his off-guard son, rubbing his head with his paw.

"No! No! Get off! GET OFF!"

Kai wriggled out of Dickinson's grip and jumped on him, sending him to the floor.

Dickinson chuckled again as Kai chewed at his ear, a game they always enjoyed playing.

Kai finally let go and the two lay still.

"Father?" Kai started, "We're pals right?"

"Of course"

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Dickinson didn't answer. Instead he pulled himself up to sit instead of lay.

"Kai, I think I should tell you something that my father told me at your age…"

The King flung his head up to look at the sky.

"Look at the stars, Kai."

Kai too looked upwards.

"It has been said, that all the great Kings of the past live up in those stars, watching down on whoever is King at the time. Currently, it is me, but one day it will be you in my place, and I will watch you from those stars.

"You see, Kai, with those Kings above you , you will never be alone. Just know that those Kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I"

Silence took over again, as the King and the Prince enjoyed the stars above them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the elephant graveyard, two hump-backed dogs sat. Their bellies rumbled at them, constantly reminding them of what they let get away.

"I can't believe that stupid King," Bryan growled bitterly, rubbing his injured backside, "I wont be able to sit down for weeks!"

Spencer burst out with laughter at the other hyena, rolling on his back.

Bryan scowled, "Hey, shut up, mongrel!" he yelled, but Spencer continued to laugh, maniacally.

Bryan growled, got to his feet and tackled the other one and pretty soon teeth and claws were everywhere as the two fought.

Just at that moment, Tala came over to them. He immediately took charge.

"Will you two knock it off!"

Bryan stopped what he was doing and moved away from Spencer, leaving him to chew his own leg stupidly.

"No wonder we're at the bottom of the food chain. We fight each other like idiots." Tala grumbled.

"It ain't our fault, Tala," Bryan said, "If those lions weren't around, we would run the joint with no problems. Oh, stop chewing yourself, Spence' " he growled

Spencer looked surprised for a moment, then stared down at his leg still in his mouth. He released it, giggling.

Bryan rolled his eyes and Tala shook his head.

Tala sighed "Man, I hate lions. They're pushy…"

"And hairy…" added Bryan

"And stinky…"

And, man, are they uuuuuugly!" they said together.

The three laughed at their words, madly before a voice broke it off.

"Oh, surely us lions aren't that bad?"

The three jumped at the voice and looked around for the speaker. Finally, Tala looked up to find a black lion staring down at them from the top of the elephant skull.

Tala let out a sigh, "Oh, Boris it's just you"

"Yeah" Bryan said, "For a second there, we thought it was somebody important…like…Dickinson"

Boris's face hardened at those words.

"Yeah but Boris is different, your our friend right, Boris? And while we're on a friendship topic, did you bring us anything to eat, huh, Boris, buddy, pal, did ya did ya did ya!"

Boris sighed at the stupid creatures **(real sorry all you d-boys fans, but they have to be stupid to fit the story) **

"I don't think you really deserve this…" Boris said, bringing a zebra leg out from behind him.

The mouths of the hyenas immediately began to water at the meat.

"I practically gave you those cubs on a silver platter, and you couldn't even get rid of them…" Boris casually let the meat fall from his paw and to the waiting hyenas.

The hyenas dived and sunk in their teeth into the severed leg, chewing a lot of it before answering Boris.

"It wasn't our fault, Boris, we would have had them if Dickinson hadn't shown up."

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do? Kill the King?"

Boris grinned, evilly, "Exactly"

The dogs looked up in confusion, temporarily forgetting the meal.

Gracefully, the black lion bounded down from the skull to land in front of the dogs, still grinning.

Tala snapped out of his confusion, "Woah, woah wait a minute. You want _us _to kill Dickinson"

"That is correct" Boris said.

"Heh heh, right, sure and how are we going to do that again?" asked Bryan, slightly sarcastic.

"You don't need to worry. I've already come up with a perfect plan."

"And that plan would be…?" Tala pushed.

"Brilliant," sneered Boris, "By the end of tomorrow both the King and the hairball will ,as they say, have become the grass," the black lion chuckled at his own little joke.

"But if they're both dead…who will be King?" Bryan asked.

"Why, me of course."

"Ooooh, right. But what do we have to do?"

"Yeah, and what do we get out of it?"

"You will get all the food you want to eat, and the water you want to drink and as much authority as the lions."

The dogs grinned, pleased with that answer.

"As for what you have to do, don't worry about that now. Just make sure that you are at Kohano Gorge tomorrow at sunrise, leave the rest up to me" Boris growled

**Well…………that sucked.**

**Please review, I really want to know what you think of it. You can even say it's rubbish if you really want to, but that wouldn't be very nice (hint hint don't do it please hint hint)**

**Anyway, c u guys next time! Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	10. The stampede

**Hi guys! Me again!**

**Here comes the next chappie! **

**Time for Boris' plan to get under way!**

**K, here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers 

Chapter 10

The next morning, Boris was seen leaving Pride Rock with the Prince at his heels. No one thought this was weird, young Kai spent quite a bit of time with his Uncle.

**(Sorry, I can't think of anything so lets just skip to when they are at the gorge)**

It wasn't long before the two came toward Kohano Gorge. Kai had never liked it there. It was too hot and had no water. It wasn't exactly exiting either.

The two hadn't talked to one another since they left Pride Rock and Kai was anxious to know why his Uncle had requested he go with him, he had never done that before, Kai always asked him to come, not the other way around. Strange.

"Er…Uncle Boris…What are we doing here?" the young cub asked.

Boris smirked and looked down at him, "Your father asked me to bring you here, said he had a surprise for you"

"Really?" Kai asked, his face lighting up. This trip wasn't so pointless after all.

"Oh, yes. He also said it was very important…ah, here we are"

Boris had led the prince up to a large jagged rock that practically out of the ground.

Boris continued to grin, "You are to stay here, until your father comes for you with the surprise"

Kai jumped onto the rock, "Wow, it sounds cool. What is it?"

Boris chuckled, "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" Kai retaliated.

Boris shook his head, "Such a naughty boy, for a young Prince"

"Please, Uncle Boris, Pleeaaase…"

"Oh, no no no, this is between you and your 'daddy'," Boris sneered the last word, "You know, a sort of father-son………thing. Well, I had better go get him…"

"Can I come," Kai asked getting ready to jump off the rock.

"No!" Boris yelled. Kai stared at his Uncle, curiously. He seemed to have answered a bit too snappy.

"No," he said again, softer this time, "You're father insisted you stay on this rock. It wouldn't be wise to disobey him again like you did with the Graveyard."

Kai turned red under his fur, "You know about that, huh?"

"Kai, everyone knows about that…"

Kai's head drooped in embarrassment, "I bet they think I'll be a worthless King now…"

"Maybe," Boris said. Inside he was enjoying the boy's down mood, "If you want to be a better King, first you have to work on that _little_ roar of yours, hmm?" Boris had purposely emphasised the word 'little'.

Kai blushed even more, "Yeah, I guess so…"

The black lion smirked, "Well, I'll go get the King…"

He turned around to leave and started to walk off when Kai called after him.

"Uncle Boris, will I like this surprise?"

"Kai, it's to _die _for" Boris growled.

With that, he left the Prince alone in the Gorge.

Just a short distance away from the young cub's rock, and up the side of the Gorge stood a gigantic herd of wildebeest. They were all minding their own business, grazing and laying around, completely unaware of what was about to take place.

In a cave, behind the herd, three hyenas moaned and groaned at each other.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm sooooo hungry" Bryan wined, "Can a please just have one little wildebeest, please!"

"No!" Tala snapped, he was grumpy from hunger, "We have to wait for the signal…"

Beside him, Spencer's stomach growled. Spencer whimpered and placed his head in his paws.

Bryan had to bite his tail to stop himself from calling out in frustration, "Can't I at least have one of the little sick ones?"

"No! We have to stay put until we see the…" Tala stopped mid-sentence.

From the side of the Gorge, Boris had appeared and was staring at them, that was the signal.

"Okay, lets go" Tala growled at his companions.

Slowly the three made their way towards the herd of wildebeest………

Down in the Gorge, Kai was sulking to himself, thinking about what his Uncle had said to him.

"Little roar, bah" he said out loud, "I'll show him little roar…"

The cub got to his feet and held his head high. He looked around until he spotted a large beetle scurrying along below him.

He smirked and positioned himself in a pouncing stance.

"Grrrrowl!" he yelled at the bug. The bug made no move to fly away.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrroooowl!" He tried again. Still nothing.

Annoyed now, Kai jumped off the rock, directly behind the bug.

"GRRRRROOOOOWL!"

Kai grinned as the bug jumped and he heard his 'roar' echo off the sides of the Gorge.

But Kai's smugness didn't last long. Out of nowhere, Kai began to feel the Earth move under his paws. He looked down to see tiny rocks jumping up and down. What the h---?

Kai followed the strongest waves until his eyes landed on the steepest part of the Kohano Gorge.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Running down the steep side was a herd a stampeding wildebeest!

Kai had no time to think, no time to wonder why they were stampeding. All he could do just then was turn tail and run like his life depended on it, which it did.

If he had not have run and had watched until the last of the wildebeest ran over the side, he would have seen three hyenas, grinning from ear to ear and obviously very proud of themselves.

But he hadn't seen them, he didn't even think about it. He just ran.

Behind him, the wildebeest were in panic and shock and were trampling everything in their path. It hadn't taken them long to reach the rock the Prince had been waiting on. Had he have still been there, he would have been squashed flat.

Kai was a fast runner for his age, but the wildebeest were larger and more powerful then he was. They were catching up and there was nothing he could do about it……

Then he saw what he needed. A rotted old tree poked out of the Gorges dry earth. It looked very unstable, but it didn't matter then. Nothing mattered just then.

With a high leap, the Prince jumped onto the tree, climbing up to the top of the branch to be as far away as he could from the uncontrollable animals below. As the beasts ran past, they shook the tree dangerously and all Kai could do was hold on for dear life……

Not too far away, a large regal lion stood on the peak of Pride Rock, his small servant bird at his feet. The bird turned from the lion and looked out at the plains. That's when he spotted something.

"Look, sire, the herd of wildebeest are on the move…"

The King turned to the Gorge, "That's odd, they don't usually move until later and they never go in the Gorge…"

"Dickinson!" The King was cut off by a frantic yelling.

The King watched as his brother ran up.

"Dickinson" Boris said breathlessly, "Stampede…in the Gorge…Kai's down there…"

The King's eyes opened as wide as possible, "Kai…"

Immediately, he was off the rock in one giant leap. Boris was right behind him while Daichi flew above.

It took them mere minutes to get to the side of the Gorge. Two of them searched frantically whole the third pretended.

It was Daichi that found him, "There! Down there on that tree!" he yelled.

The lion's followed the birds pointed wing until they spotted the young cub hanging on to a mouldy old tree, while the beasts ran just below him.

"I'm coming, Kai!" Dickinson yelled, before jumping down the side of the Gorge. Daichi flew off over to the cub, leaving the black lion behind.

Kai spotted Daichi as he came closer

"Daichi! Daichi help me!"

"Your father is coming, he'll be here soon!"

"Hurry!"

Daichi nodded and flew back again to Boris.

Daichi watched as a little way away, the King had made it to the bottom of the Gorge and had joined the stampede.

"Oh my Gosh! What are we gonna do Boris! What are we gonna…"

Daichi didn't finish his sentence. Boris had bashed the little guy in the beak, sending him into a wall, unconscious.

Boris smirked then looked back at the stampede.

Dickinson was making his way towards the tree at a good pace, half his worries on making sure he didn't get hit by the creatures around him, the other half on the safety of his son.

As he reached it, he managed a swerve to the side. He nearly reached the tree when he was struck down by one of the beasts. He roared in pain but mostly anger towards the stupid creatures.

Kai watched his father from the branch that was still swaying violently.

"Fath-" He started when suddenly a large wildebeest rammed into the tree, breaking the branch clear off, flinging the Prince into the air.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Kai screamed, shutting his eyes. He braced himself for impact but strangely it didn't come. All he felt was a slight pressure around his middle.

Kai opened his eyes, and looked up. He smiled happily. His father had caught him in his jaws as he fell. Kai immediately felt safer, he always did when his father held him.

It wasn't over yet though. The King swerved dangerously to the side of the Gorge. It took everything he had to make sure neither him or his son was bashed by the raging animals.

Jumping up high, Dickinson managed to grab the side of the Gorge. Without hesitation, he placed Kai on a small ledge, out of harms way.

A second after, however, the King was whipped away from the side by the creatures.

"Father!" Kai cried after him.

The King had disappeared from sight. Kai's eyes darted everywhere searching desperately for his golden-brown fur, for his shaggy mane, anything.

Kai jumped as his father's seemingly giant form jumped straight out of the rampaging herd, his claws digging deep into the side of the Gorge.

Kai watched as the lion struggled up the side trying to get to the top.

'I gotta help him' Kai thought and turned around. He saw a small passage through the rocks around him and dashed through as fast as he could.

Back on the Gorge, Dickinson was struggling up the side. It seemed to be getting steeper and steeper and there was no way he could keep climbing this sort of rock. It had no footholds or anything. He was holding on by his claws only. The top wasn't very far at all but he didn't dare move his paws, he would certainly lose his grip.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

The King's eyes widened at the voice, he looked up above him and felt a pang of hope run through his chest. Boris, his brother. His only chance.

"Boris!" He cried desperately, his claws slipping a little, "Brother, help me!"

Boris's mouth curved into a disturbing smirk, his eyes never left the other lions.

Dickinson ignored it and tried again, "Please, Boris! Help me up! My brother, please!"

Boris started to bring his claws down and for a second it looked like he would help. But then instead he rammed his claws into Dickinson's paws.

The King roared, deeply and would of let the side go if Boris had not got hold of him.

Boris continued to sneer at the King. He brought his head down, his muzzle right next to Dickinson's ear and whispered, in a voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Long live the King…"

Dickinson's eyes widened at his brother. He knew now that his brother was against him. Too little too late.

In one move, Boris wrenched his claws out of the King's paws, at the same time making them lose their grip on the rock. All this happened a split second before Kai made his way around a boulder.

Dickinson's heart raced as he felt himself fall backwards toward the stampede.

There was nothing he could do except let out a loud cry as he fell back.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kai yelled as the great King disappeared beneath the herd…………

…………………**And that's it.**

**I'm real sorry I know it sucked, I'm not very good at writin that sort of thing.**

**By the way, if I missed any 'k's out, sorry, that key is sticky, need a new keyboard…**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think, even if it sucks, tell me so, so I can change it.**

**Okay, c ya around!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	11. Lies

**Hi again guys! **

**I'm so sorry this update took so long, I've had problems lately.**

**I'll try update faster but I can't promise.**

**Anyway, lets get on with it!**

**Here we go!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 11

Down, down, inside a deep gorge, everything was silent. A big change to what it had been just a few minutes ago. The gorge had been filled with the thunderous noise of galloping hooves of a great stampede but now nothing was heard at all. Silent, silent as death.

If one was looking closely, a tanned figure could be seen at the edge of the gorge, scrambling down as fast as it could. If one looked closer, you would realise it was a young lion cub, the young Prince.

As the cub slipped down the edge, he could feel the rocks shift under him, threatening to make him fall, but Kai barely noticed, he was too anxious, anxious to find his father.

Finally, his paws reached the steady floor and he began to run, run in the direction he had seen his father disappear, calling out, desperately.

"Dad! Dad, where are you!" his small voice echoed in the empty gorge. His feet kicked up much dust from the floor, causing him to cough slightly as he called out.

"Dad…cough cough…Dad, can you here me!" again, his only answer was his own repeated voice. The poor Prince was terrified and it showed when he called out 'Dad' instead of 'Father'. Kai only called his father 'Dad' if he was truly scared.

Suddenly, a lone wildebeest came from the dusty distance, left behind after the stampede. Kai watched it pass him quickly, resisting the urge to bite it senseless, it was too big for him and it's kick could kill him.

He watched the wildebeest pass a lump on the floor before disappearing into the dirty mist once more, but Kai's mind had already left the creature. He stared at the small hill, breathing fast. Before he knew what he was doing he was running towards it.

'Please be alright, please be alright.' His mind was racing faster then he was.

As he got closer, he slowed down to a walk and came up behind the thing on the floor. Kai gulped, no doubt about it. It was his father.

"Dad?" Kai said while walking round to the front of the great lion. His face then became visible. It was one of peace, totally motionless.

"Dad?" Kai tried again. He lifted his front paws to rest on his father's back noticing how cold he felt, "Dad, come on. Dad?"

Kai dropped back down and moved over to the King's face, "Dad, please, you gotta get up." he said rubbing his muzzle against the King's, "Dad, we gotta go home, we gotta go Dad, come on wake up"

Kai stepped back as his father made no movement, he continued to lie there still and silent.

Kai felt himself tear inside. His breaths began to stammer and he could feel his eyes sting with tears. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening.

Kai shook his head, this wasn't happening! He turned away and called out to no one in particular.

"HELP!…SOMEBODY!…Anybody……"

Kai looked around but no one was coming. He sniffed pitifully , "Help…" he said once more before dropping his head and letting the tears fall down his furred cheeks.

He turned back around and half walked half stumbled back to the body of the great King Dickinson. He gently nudged the limp arm of his Father and crawled underneath, turning it into a small shelter over the cub. He gently lay his head down and continued to cry, wanting to just stay there and never move again. And it looked like he would before a sudden voice startled him.

"Kai, what have you done?"

Kai jumped from under the King's paw and turned to look to the speaker. He came face to face with his Uncle Boris. Boris didn't look upset in the slightest from the King on the floor, but Kai was too messed up just then to notice much.

"Well?" Boris said again, "What have you done"

Kai's eyes flickered back and forth from his father and Boris as he spoke, "I didn't, I mean it was an accident, I didn't mean to……"

"Of course you didn't, " Boris sneered, putting on a fake sympathetic voice, "Nobody means for these things to happen, do they?"

Kai, who still had silent tears pouring down his cheeks, nodded his head in agreement.

"But even still," Boris continued, "It cannot be ignored, Kai. You have killed a fellow lion. The King and your own father, no less. My, my what will the other lions think, especially your mother."

Kai began to shake, "What…am I…gonna do?" he said through sobs.

Boris lent down to the Princes level, his face right in front of his, "Run away, Kai."

Kai stared, surprised, "What?"

"Run" He repeated, "Run away and never return."

Kai stiffly nodded his head, before backing away. When he was a short distance away, he turned around and ran flat out, away from Boris, his father's lifeless body and his whole life.

Boris watched him go with a sickening smirk on his evil face. From behind him, he heard footsteps come up from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Kill him" he said simply and watched as three hyenas, growling and snarling raced past him and after the young Prince. He watched them disappear, before getting to his feet and left without so much as a back glance at his older brother's corpse……

Kai was running flat out, trying to get away as fast as he could. As soon as he got away from everything, the better. He would miss them, his mother, Hilary, Ray and Brooklyn, and even Daichi but there was no way he could face them, not now he was a murderer.

Kai's heart skipped a beat as he heard a hungry growl from behind him. Not slowing down at all, Kai looked over his shoulder to see three hyenas chasing him, gaining on him. He also recognised the three from that day at the graveyard, except now there was no one to save Kai, he was all alone.

Kai turned around again, and if it was possible, his fear drove him faster. He dashed along the side of the canyon at top speed, so fast that he didn't notice that the edge he ran on was ending…………

Before he could stop himself, Kai reached the end of the ledge and went flying off and down, where a giant thorn bush was growing. Kai closed his eyes and rolled into a ball in midair, crashing through the thorns. He was lucky he was so small though. He landed through a gap in the thorns and landed on the sandy floor. Without looking round to see if the hyenas had followed him, Kai got to his feet and began to scramble out of the bush.

Up on the ledge, the hyenas were running toward the edge.

"Whoa!" called Bryan, and using his front legs managed to skid to a stop right on the edge. He sighed, relieved.

"Bryan! Watch out!"

Bryan turned around, just to be bashed in the back by Tala. He was pushed further towards the edge, but still managed to keep his footing.

"Phew, that was…" BASH! "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Bryan never got to finish his sentence, as Spencer banged into Tala, finally pushing Bryan the final centimetres that sent him off the edge and in to the thorn bush.

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!" Bryan cried, jumping back into the air animatedly.

From above him, Tala and Spencer were laughing their heads off at the hyena. They continued to laugh as their friend finally climbed out of the bush, limping pitifully. He gently lay on the floor and proceeded to pull out the thorns stuck in his fur.

"Hey, look!" called Tala, looking out into the distance.

Bryan and Spencer turned to look where Tala was. A small brown body was just visible crawling out of the bush and running off across the sandy desert.

"Well, go get him Tala." Bryan said moodily, pulling some more thorns out of his front paw.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going in there. What, you want me to come out like you, cactus butt?"

Spencer immediately started laughing at the other hyena but shut up just as quickly as Bryan spat some thorns at him that lodged themselves in his nose.

"Besides, we don't need to kill him, he wont survive out there in the sun." Tala then sneered, "But if he comes back, then we'll kill him."

Bryan laughed evilly, then yelled out to the cub's still retreating form, "You here that kid! If you ever come back, we'll KILL YA!"

Then the three maniacs walked back the way they came, laughing hesterically the whole way.

Hilary stood very nervously underneath her mother, Sarafina. They were accompanied by the whole lion pride. They had all been called together for a special announcement. No one knew what it was exactly, only that a very awful thing had happened.

The meeting would start as soon as the King arrived. At least, that was who they believed would be telling them the important news.

Above her, Hilary could hear Sarafina talking anxiously with another lioness, both sounded worried. She tried to listen to what they said.

"…whatever it is, I expect it will explain what is wrong with Sarabi. She was so upset when I saw her, so much that she could not tell me what was wrong. I don't know, but I am very worried."

"I hope it has nothing to do with the King and Prince, that would be awful…"

"Is Kai alright!" Hilary called from below before she could stop herself.

Her mother looked down and smiled kindly, "I'm sure he's fine, baby, don't worry."

She dropped her head and gently nuzzled Hilary affectionately. Hilary leaned into her mother, looking for the comfort.

"May I have your attention!" a booming voice called out.

Every lioness turned toward the voice. They gasped at what they saw. There was no King in front of them. Instead, in his place stood, his brother, Boris.

Boris stood and stared for a few seconds before speaking again, "I'm afraid I have called you here today to be the bearer of some awful news."

He dropped his head in what seemed like sadness, " Most of you already know of the wildebeest stampede down at Kohano Gorge. What you don't know is, during that stampede…we lost two of the most dearest lions of our pride…his majesty and my brother, King Dickinson and the young lion and heir to the throne, Prince Kai"

A great gasp flowed through the crowd of lioness's. They began to talk urgently to each other. Below her mother, Hilary was stock still, shaking slightly, 'Could this really be true?'

"Please, quieten down. NOW!" Boris called and the lioness's went silent. "As you can guess this is an awful thing to happen we have lost our King, and probably even worse, the Prince, who had barely began to live, it is only fair that we remember them as great lions, and wish them farewell now they have left our world…"

The lioness's around drooped their heads down, most with tears, others holding them back. Hilary, herself, slowly dropped to lie on the floor tears streaming down her face. She gently rubbed her face against her mother's leg, she could feel herself breaking and needed the feel of her mother by her.

"Though this is a very sad time, we have to move on, into the future. With my brother and nephew gone, it is up to me to assume the throne. And with my crowning will rise a brand new era!"

The lioness's looked up again to suddenly find Pride Rock, covered with hyenas, every one of their face showed hate and smugness.

Through the shock, Boris continued to talk, "This new era will be one where lions and hyenas come together. To form a unit like no other. To form the greatest of Empires. With these two races together, we will create a great and glorious future!"

The sun seemed to set and shroud the plains in darkness as Boris' speech ended and the hyenas surrounded Pride Rock…………

Ray and Brooklyn were laying in Saari caves, watching and playing with baby Mariah. They had volunteered to take care of her while their mother went hunting. She had been wanting too for a while but had to stay home with Mariah while the other cheetahs went hunting. The twins finally gave her the chance to go by watching Mariah, it was only fair.

Ray chuckled slightly as Mariah tripped slightly while chasing his tail. The tiny cub giggled and got up to pounce on the tail again but it moved out the way just before she got it.

Brooklyn, who sat at the front of the cave, smiled at the two of them. He was to stay at the entrance until he swapped with Ray or his mother returned. The young cheetah cub turned his head back towards the distance when something caught his eye.

He jumped to his feet and called his brother, "Ray, there's something coming this way."

Ray came over, Mariah following to stand next to Brooklyn. He looked out and sure enough, something furry was running their way. The being, though, was still too far away to see who he/she was.

"Could it be mother coming home?" asked Ray

"No, mother is a lot larger then that."

"You're right, it must be a cub."

They waited in ready stances as the cub came closer. Soon they could tell it was a small female lion cub. They realised it was their friend.

"Hilary!" Ray called out, "What brings you here?"

The young cub slowed down as she came closer her head was down as she trudged towards them.

"Hilary?" asked Brooklyn, "What's wrong, Hil?"

That's when she lifted her head. The twins gasped. Hilary's face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy.

"I…had to come here. You deserved…to know." Her voice broke a few times as she spoke.

"What?" both the twins said at the same time.

Hilary sniffed a few times, took a deep breath and said, "It's Kai…he's dead."

The twins eyes widened, and just like Hilary began to shake. "What?" they both said again.

Hilary dropped her head, "He's dead" she repeated.

**And there we go!**

**Aww, that was pretty sad huh? I felt so upset when I saw that bit in the movie.**

**I also added a bit in, though I still don't claim anything, nothing is mine.**

**One more thing, I can't decide which one Tyson and max should be, Timone or Pumbaa. Please send in if you think:**

**Tyson:Pumbaa Max:Timone **

**Max:Pumbaa Tyson:Timone**

**Please review people! Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	12. Max and Tyson!

**What's Up, dudes and dudettes!**

**Me again with another chappie for you all!**

**Here's the result of the Max and Tyson votes!**

**Enjoy!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 12

Out in the sweltering desert, the sun beat down onto the boiling ground, mercilessly. There was no water, no shade, no possible way of cooling down. If you looked closely, you could see a few lizards run across the sand, a rattlesnake or two slither from a hole in the ground, a scorpion sting a prey for it's children's dinner. But other then the general creepy crawlies there was no life in sight. The desert was a stretch of sand , rocks and maybe a few cacti, but still it was almost completely empty.

Suddenly a few lizards lifted their heads, listening intensely. In a flash, they dashed away to their burrows, as in the distance, a foreign creature came into view. They hadn't spotted it straight away for it's tanned fur camouflaged perfectly into the sand.

The small creatures who dared watch as it got slowly closer, saw that it's head was bowed and it's tongue hang out of its mouth, panting heavily under the hot sun. Its tail was drooped on the floor behind it and it was dragging its feet as it walked. It seemed to be getting slower and slower, each step seemed harder for it to take. Harder and harder until the paw slipped under it and it fell on its side. The creature looked desperate as it tried to stand again, but it seemed it hadn't the strength. Defeated, it let itself fall to the floor and closed its eyes, waiting for its fate.

Not five minutes after the young creature fell, a crowd of ravenous vultures started to fly around the body. The scavenging birds had instantly flew to the animal as it collapsed, looking for a good meal. It seemed they had struck lucky that day. The creature was larger then what was usually found out in the sandy plains and they grew excited. They began to swarm, surrounding the animal and just began their attack when…

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The vultures looked up, but not fast enough. They screeched as a red animal suddenly crashed into them, sending them flying. In a blur of tusks and feathers, the birds took flight and dashed away as fast as they possibly could. Maybe today wasn't that lucky after all.

From below the fleeing birds, shrieks of laughter could be heard and it rang out across the empty desert.

"HAHAHAHA! That was GREAT!" called a fat, red warthog, snorting as it laughed.

"Wasn't it just? HAHAHA" said a voice from the warthog's back and the small brown head of a meerkat popped out over the top of the warthogs head.

"Bowling for buzzards, you gotta love it, right Tyson?" said the meerkat.

"Sure thing, Max, what show we bowl next…hey, what's that over there?"

"What's what?" The tiny mongoose, looked over the warthog to stare at what his friend had spotted, "Hey, yeah, what is that?"

Max jumped off of Tyson and wandered over, forgetting danger as usual. Unthinking, Max walked round the fallen creature, trying to figure out what it was but it's front leg shielded its face.

"Is it still alive?" asked Tyson

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I think so…hmm…"

Max reached and uncaringly grabbed the leg that covered the creature. With slight difficulty, he raised it up above his head and got a good look at the creatures face. In that second he felt his heart leap to his throat.

"Jeez, it's a LION!" Max cried and made a mad dash away, tripping over the cub's paw before landing on Tyson's back, as quick as lightning.

"Quick, Tyson, move we gotta get out of here. It's a lion!" Max screeched pulling at Tyson's ears.

But Tyson didn't budge, he continued to stare at the cub.

"Tyson, what are you doing! Move it!" cried his friend.

"Aww, come on, Max, it's just a little lion." Tyson said getting closer to the cub, "Look at him, he's so cute! And he's all alone. Can we keep him?"

Max stared in disbelief, "Tyson! Are you crazy? It's a lion! Sure it's little now but when its bigger it'll eat us both!"

Tyson seemed to think it over, "He wouldn't eat us if we were his friends, would he? He may even help us out from time to time…"

"What are you…" Max started but then his eyes widened, "I just had an idea!"

"What?" asked Tyson

"If we became the lions friend he wouldn't eat us, and we would have a body guard in case of other predators! I'm a genius!"

Tyson nodded his head, then confusion clouded his expression, "Wait, didn't I just…?"

"Quiet, Tyson," Max interrupted, "We need to get the little guy some water, he don't look too good"

Tyson grinned, "Little guy, you know he's bigger then you…"

Max glared at him, and Tyson shut up.

"Just pick him up, and lets get outa here!"

"If you say so, Max" said Tyson.

He moved forward and very gently lifted the cub with his tusks to rest him on his large snout. The cub let out a cute little growl, making Tyson smile and Max, though he tried to hide it. With that, Tyson began to make his way to their small oasis just a little way off.

They were there in under five minutes, unlucky the cub had collapsed when he had been so close. Tyson rested the young lion on the floor next to the pool of water. Max got down and splashed some of it into the lion's face. It took immediate affect. The cub stirred and shook the water off his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with the meerkat and warthog. He was slightly startled and jumped into a sitting position. He looked at each of them back and forth.

The meerkat spoke first, "Hey, you okay now, kid?"

"I…guess so…" the cub said softly, drooping his head slightly.

"You nearly died" Tyson stated.

"Yeah, I saved you!" cried Max

Tyson grunted sending a glare Max's way

"Err, Tyson helped…" Tyson looked smug, "…a little"

Kai nodded, "Well…thanks I guess," with that the cub got to his feet and turned, starting to walk back out into the desert, his had still bowed.

Max leant his head to the side, "Wow, he looks blue…"

"I would have said goldish-brown," said Tyson confused.

"No, no I mean he's depressed."

"Oh"

Max shook his head, "Come on…"

The two quickly caught up with the cub which wasn't hard, for he was going very slowly.

"Hey, kid, what's eating ya?" Tyson asked

"Nothing! He's at the top of the food chain! HAHAHAHA" Max cried out.

Both Kai and Tyson stared un-amused at the meerkat. Max's laughter died away, stupidly.

"Yeah, that was bad, sorry…" Max smiled sheepishly, "Just trying to lighten the mood. So, really, kid, what's up? Where you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere…" said the sad cub.

Tyson was confused again, "Well, you must be going somewhere? Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter, I can't go back…"

Tyson and Max exchanged sympathetic looks, before Tyson spoke up again.

"Well, you know, my buddy Max here, always used to say something in these situations, I think it was …you gotta put your behind in the past!"

Max slapped his paw to his head, "No, no, no, Tyson, look, sit down before you hurt yourself…"

He then turned to the cub, "It's 'You gotta put your past behind ya'. Look, kid the world's been cruel to you, right?"

"Right"

"And there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right"

"Wrong!"

Kai looked questionably at the meerkat.

"Here's what you do, kid, when the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Strange, I was never taught that before…"

Max looked smug, "Well it's about time you had a new lesson…follow me kid, let's get outa the heat"

Max led the cub and the warthog back into the shade of the oasis.

"Okay, here's your first lesson kid, repeat after me," Max cleared his throat, "Hakuna Matata!"

"…Huh?" said Kai

"Hakuna Matata!" Max repeated.

"It means 'no worries'," Tyson added.

"Yeah," said Max, "It's our motto, it's the one rule we live by! Now you say it, kid! Hakuna Matata!"

"Ha-Hakuna Matata" Kai said feeling slightly foolish, but strangely happier.

"See? Didn't that help?" Max said knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess, a little." Kai said, a small smile making it's way to his face.

"Hey, there's a smile," Tyson said, "We'll get you feeling better in no time, kid"

Max nodded, "Yeah, you stick with us, kid, we know and have everything you need!"

Kai looked slightly put out, but dared to ask, "Um…do you think you got anything to eat? I'm hungry enough to eat a whole zebra."

Max and Tyson's grins dropped slightly, they had forgotten that part of a the lion

Finally Max said, "Err…sorry kid we don't do zebra here…"

"Any antelope?"

"Nope"

"Hippo?"

"No, look, kid, sorry but we don't do any large meat."

Kai looked put out, "Is there any meat at all?"

Max thought about it, "Well, there is one thing we have, follow me"

"Oh boy!" Tyson cried out, "Grub time!"

Kai watched the two walk off a little way, before following them. They took him to a large log that seemed to have fallen down into the middle of a large clearing.

Max and Tyson walked over to the log, "Do it, Tyson!" cried Max

In one swift movement, Tyson struck the log with his tusks and with quite good strength, ripped a side of the log off and threw it to the side and out of the way.

Kai felt disgusted as he looked into the log. The whole thing was covered in…bugs!

'Is this a joke?' he thought to himself, but when he looked to the other two, he saw that they were looking at the bugs, drool running down their mouths. 'Oh man, they're not kidding'

Max looked up at the cub, "Well, kid? Try some grubs, its good!" With that, the meerkat jumped into the hole Tyson made a grab for a fat juicy worm and ate it in one gulp, licking his fingers. Tyson had already eaten at least fifteen.

Kai looked at the bugs, his face distorted in disgust, "Are you sure there's nothing else to eat?"

"Not really, unless you wanna eat fruit and leaves…"

Kai quickly shook his head. Very reluctantly, the cub reached forward and picked up a fat slimy 'grub'. He looked at it funny for a second then sighed, "If there's nothing else…" with that, he grimaced as he placed the worm in his mouth. He slowly chewed it and then forced it to slither down his throat.

Max and Tyson waited, hopeful expressions on their faces.

Kai looked at them, he couldn't believe he was gonna say this, "Slimy, but strangely satisfying…" It honestly hadn't been that bad!

"See, what did we tell ya!" cried Tyson, before digging back into his own meal.

"You're gonna have alotta fun staying with us , kid, you just wait."

"Can I really stay with you guys, you wouldn't mind?" Kai asked

"Kid, you can stay here as long as you want!" Max cried out, "The more the merrier! By the way I don't think we've said our names, I'm Max!"

"…Tyson…" the warthog stopped eating long enough to mutter.

"I'm Pri-…Kai, just Kai" said the cub.

"Well, Kai, welcome to the team and in this team the only thing to remember is Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata" Kai agreed.

And as the three new friends returned to their disgustingly tasty meal, Kai knew he'd found his new home…

**YAY! All done! I had a lot of fun writing that chappie!**

**K, pretty please leave a lovely review for me!**

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	13. Leaving For Help

**Hi Guys!**

**Hey this chappie wasn't in the movie but 'Disclaimer' it still isn't mine, I got the idea from the performance in London. If you haven't seen it and live in England, better do that before you die! It's so great!**

**Anyway, on with the Chapter!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 13

Much time had passed since the crowning of King Boris. It seemed like a lifetime ago when on that fateful day the Pride Lands began its decent downhill. The Pride Lands no longer held any beauty. It didn't even look like you could live there.

The great land had been turned to nothing more then a graveyard. The lush grass had died, the rivers had dried up, life could no longer be seen. Clouds covered the sky covering the place in darkness, yet no rain fell from them. The place was dryer then it had ever been. Because of the drought it seemed whole herds of creatures had migrated away, in search of a place habitable.

Through the bareness, four flashes of gold were spotted, jumping out of a hidden rock in the ground. Two of them bounded in front, both were spotted and looked very alike. They were extremely quick. Next was another spotted being, slightly smaller then the two in front but still managing to keep up. Last was the slowest yet largest of the group. The being was pale cream in colour and had strong muscles quivering as the creature ran to keep up with the others in front of her.

The four had to get back to their cave before they were seen. They had broken a rule, they had gone outside the Pride Lands to hunt for food. If they were caught there would be hell to pay to the King and the King was known for his merciless punishments. Normally the four would avoid being in trouble, but the hunger had ached in their bellies and they could last no longer, they had to hunt. They had been lucky, they had caught a fresh antelope and were full for the moment.

The four breathed sighs of relief as Saari Caves came into sight and they increased their speed. In a matter of minutes they were dashing into the Cave and out of sight of anyone who could have been watching.

The largest of the group instantly dropped to the floor, breathing deeply.

"Do…you know how hard…it is to keep up with…cheetahs?" the lioness groaned, but smirked up at the others.

One cheetah chuckled, "Sorry, Hil, we forget how slow you lions are"

Hilary growled, but they knew she was joking.

Ray and Brooklyn grinned back. The two had grown to full size and their powerful legs were known to be the fastest in the Pride Lands, even before all the other animals left. They were still extremely alike but Ray's black-tipped tail was still the give away between the two.

Next to them, another cheetah giggled at the looks from the lioness and her brothers. Mariah had grown a lot too, but not quite fully grown. She had decided to stay with her brothers and Hilary, even though her mother, Salima, had been convinced to leave with all the other cheetahs. Even though she was younger then the lioness, Mariah was faster as was expected with a cheetah. Hilary was glad Mariah had stayed, she was the only other female Hilary could talk to. There were the other lionesses but none her age. Mariah was the closest to her.

Hilary slowly got back to her feet. Even though the cheetahs were friends and had known Hilary for a long time, they were still slightly intimidated by her now she was fully grown. The lioness was quite a bit larger and though not as fast, was much more powerful then the cheetahs put together. While they were hunting, the cheetahs would catch the prey and Hilary would take it down. She had turned into a very strong and very beautiful lioness.

"How long are you staying, Hilary?" asked Brooklyn.

"You can't stay too long, they will be looking for you up on Pride Rock." said Ray.

"I'd better go now, I need to check on my mother and Queen Sarabi anyway."

Mariah's face fell, "You're going so soon, can't you stay a little longer?"

Hilary smiled, "I'd like to but if I stay we could all get in trouble. I'll come back later today, alright?"

"Okay," Mariah replied, "Don't forget!"

"You know I wont," Hilary turned to go through the Cave entrance, "See you later, Mariah, bye boys!"

"Bye Hil!"

Hilary smiled before bounding out of he Cave. She quickly made her way from Saari Caves and towards Pride Rock where she would find her mother, the other lionesses and…the King.

Hilary scowled as she ran. She knew he had been the King's brother and Kai's (it still upset her to think of him) uncle, but she really hated Boris. The lion had brought the hyenas into the Pride Lands and they had ruined everything, they had over hunted the Lands and the food that was left had ran. Hyenas don't usually hunt but there was so many that they managed it and now everyone was hungry…

Hilary slowed down as she came up to her home. She stopped before she went into the entrance. 'Do I really want to go in there?' she thought to herself, 'I should leave right now…'

Hilary shook her head, 'Remember mother…and the queen…I can't leave them…'

Gracefully for her size, Hilary jumped into the entrance and looked around the cave. It was full of lionesses, some were talking quietly but most were lying in silence. They all looked very hungry, and Hilary felt guilty that she had gone hunting and had not brought any. What would have been the point, a lioness and a few cheetahs couldn't catch enough to feed a whole pride…

The depression in the cave was overwhelming. It had been there since the death of the King and Prince. Hilary sighed as she made her way through the crowd carefully, saying hello to whoever acknowledged her.

She made her way to the back, where the rock was, where her Mother and the Queen lay, talking quietly. Her mother, Sarafina had always been the Queen's best friend and had stayed with the Queen since her family died, meaning both her and Hilary slept on the royal rock with the Sarabi.

Sarafina lifted her head and smiled a sad smile as Hilary came up.

"Hello, Mother," Hilary bowed her head, "Queen Sarabi"

The Queen nodded her head back, "How was your time with the cheetahs, dear?"

"Fine, ma'am, thank-you."

Hilary climbed up onto the rock and lay next to the lionesses. Her mother licked her muzzle affectionately, no matter how much she grew, Hilary still seemed like a cub to her.

"Are Ray, Brooklyn and Mariah okay? Eating better then us I hope" asked Sarafina.

"They are fine, and they seem to be doing well for themselves."

Sarafina lowered her voice, "Did you hunt with them today?" Only Sarabi and Sarafina knew of her hunting with the cheetahs.

"Yes, we caught an antelope, I'm sorry I didn't bring any…"

"Quite alright, dear," said Sarabi, "It pleases me to know that you are eating, you are the strongest of the lionesses now you know."

Hilary blushed under her fur, "Thank-you for saying so ma'am."

Sarabi nodded, "In fact, I have something to ask of you. Your mother and I have been talking and we think that…"

"Miss Hilary!"

The lioness's heads came up at the voice and looked towards the entrance of the cave. Standing just outside the cave, looking nervous, was Daichi. The poor bird had became the advisor of the new King and had become very afraid of most things. Hilary felt pity for him, no matter how much she used to hate him as a cub.

"Mi-Miss Hilary, King Boris w-would like a word with you…" stuttered the bird.

"Me?" asked Hilary confused.

The Queen sighed, "You had better not keep him waiting, you know how he is, we will talk later…"

"Yes ma'am, goodbye ma'am, goodbye mother…"

The lionesses nodded and Hilary got to her feet and followed Daichi out of the Cave, trying to ignore all the eyes that watched her go.

Once they were out of the Cave, Hilary turned towards Daichi, "What does the King want, Daichi?"

Daichi did not look at her, looking straight ahead "I am not per-permitted to give you information, Miss Hil-Hilary. King Boris wishes to tell you…"

Hilary sent a look of sympathy to Daichi even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Daichi led the lioness to the dark part of Pride Rock where Boris continued to stay, the title of King had not changed his habits.

Daichi signalled for her to stop, "The K-King will be here soon, he has ask-asked you to wait for him…"

Hilary nodded to the bird, before he flew away leaving her on her own.

From where she stood, Hilary looked around the small cave. It was full of bones from some eaten animal, there was grime on the walls and a nasty smell, someone had to teach the King how to clean…

Hilary heard some tapping from the other side of the cave. Curious, Hilary walked over to the noise. It was coming from inside a small animal skull. Gently she tipped the skull over. She watched as a mouse jumped out and in a flash dashed out of the cave through a hole in the back.

"Did you have to do that…?"

Hilary jumped and turned to find the King standing in the entrance. He had an evil grin on his face.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't realise…I didn't know…erm…you erm…wanted to see me?" Hilary stuttered out.

Boris chuckled, "Calm down, my dear, no need to sound so scared…"

He walked though it seemed more like slithered into the cave. Hilary kept good distance from him as he passed her and laid down near the back of the cave.

"You…wanted to see me?" Hilary repeated, trying to make the meeting faster, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Boris chuckled again, "Indeed I did, I did want to see you." He said staring at the lioness.

Hilary felt uncomfortable under the King's gaze but stood her ground and waited for the Lion to continue. But he didn't, he just stared at her with a look Hilary could not describe, with the same nasty grin on his face.

Hilary waited a few minutes but eventually spoke, "Erm, Sire? If we could possibly 'get to the point' as it were, for I had to leave during a very important conversation…" Hilary knew this speech may get her into trouble but she was too desperate to leave to worry about that.

Boris chuckled, Hilary was starting to really hate that, "Always speaking your mind aren't you Miss Hilary? I suppose we could…'get to the point' was it?"

Hilary shivered, she didn't like his tone of voice.

She watched as he got back on his feet and made his way over to her. She shivered again as he began to circle her.

"I've known you for a long time now, haven't I, Hilary?"

Hilary kept her voice steady, "Yes, Sire…?" she asked.

"I've seen you since you were a cub, playing with my nephew, true is it not?"

"Yes, Sire"

Boris sneered, "And you may not know it, but I watched you. I watched you grow from playful cub to beautiful lioness, strong and capable…"

Hilary jumped as suddenly his face was right in front of hers.

"And you know? No King can go without his Queen…"

Hilary stepped back away from the King but he merely came closer.

"And I've decided…_you_ will be this King's Queen……"

Hilary could have sworn she hadn't heard him at first but as his words sunk into her brain, her eyes widened.

"Oh! Boris…I mean Sire…I'm flattered! Really! But...but…I don't… I don't think that…"

Bois chuckled cutting her off, "You assume you have a choice in the matter? I'm not asking, Hilary…I'm telling…"

Hilary jumped away as the Lion came closer again. 'To heck with fear…' she thought to herself.

She growled at the King "I wouldn't be _your _mate if you were the last lion on Earth!"

Boris looked slightly surprised with her out burst, his coolness falling away, "You have no say!" He growled back, "_I_ say you willand what _I_ say goes!"

"Forget it!" Hilary yelled back, "You don't scare me, Boris! You can't make me do anything! And I WONT be your mate!"

Boris roared, the sound echoed through the cave, but Hilary stood her ground.

"Tomorrow morning you will say goodbye to the lionesses and you will come to me here where you will stay where I can watch you forever!"

"Never!" growled Hilary.

"If you do not come, I will get you myself! OUT!"

Hilary growled one last time before bounding out of the cave as fast as she could.

Boris watched her go, growling, 'You will be mine, Hilary…' He thought to himself.

Hilary ran away from the cave as fast as she could. She couldn't believe Boris wanted her to be his mate! His MATE!

'That wont happen!' she thought, 'I wont let it happen! What am I gonna do!'

She made it back to the main cave and dashed in, tripping over a lioness's tail.

"Sorry!" she called before rushing to the back, where her mother and the Queen watched her as if she was mad.

"Mother! Queen Sarabi!" Hilary called jumping onto the rock where they still lay.

"Hilary! What on Earth is the matter?" Sarafina asked.

Hilary panted, catching her breath, "Mother! Queen Sarabi! King Boris! He…He…"

"He what?" asked the Queen.

"He…has asked me to be his …Queen!"

The two gasped and the rest of the cave was suddenly silent.

Sarafina got to her feet and rested her head on her daughters shoulder, "Oh, Hilary…"

"Mother! I don't want to Mother! I don't want anything to do with him! What can I do!"

Now Sarabi got up, "That is an easy one, Hilary."

Hilary looked over to the Queen, confused, "What do you mean Ma'am?"

The Queen smiled, "Call me Sarabi, dear. And I said the answer is simple. We will just have to move the plan forward a few days…"

"Huh?" asked Hilary, "What plan?"

Sarabi smiled, "We were going to tell you before you went to King Boris…Your mother and I have talked of it often as you grew into a powerful young lioness. We are giving you a mission."

Hilary's eyes widened, "A mission?"

Sarafina nodded, "You are going to leave the Pride Lands…"

"What! Why?" said Hilary worried, were they kicking her out?

"You are leaving to find help. We can't go on like this and you know it, Hilary."

Hilary looked from one to the other then to all the lionesses around who were listening.

"We were going to have you leave in a few days, but maybe because of Boris's proposal, it would be best you left as soon as possible."

"As in, right now…" said Sarafina.

"Now!" Hilary said surprised again.

Sarabi and Sarafina both nodded.

Hilary's face saddened, "I guess it's the only way…"

Hilary walked over and gave her mother a one pawed hug. Then, after a moments hesitation, hugged the Queen too. **(I hope you know what I meant by hug…)**

The Queen broke the embrace, then looked into Hilary's eyes seriously

"It's time you go…"

Hilary nodded, "I'll bring some help, I promise"

The Queen Nodded back.

With that Hilary, hopped off the rock. She slowly walked past the staring faces for the second time that day.

When she got to the entrance, she turned around and called, "Please tell the cheetahs where I've gone and why…"

"I will, don't worry…" Sarafina said back, a lonely tear dribbled down her furry cheek.

"Thank-you…" And Hilary jumped away and out of sight.

Hilary ran off the rock as fast as she could, she could feel tears running down her face the further she ran. But she knew this is what she had to do…

By sunset, Hilary had left the Pride Lands.

**That ending was slightly rushed but it wasn't too bad**

**KK, please leave me a lovely review!**

**Thank-you!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	14. Together Again

**Heya Guys!!**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, I guess I just didn't feel like it, but I got the nicest review from someone called Ryan that got me going again! Thanks Ryan!**

**Also, I got a new laptop so I had to wait for that to work as well, heehee.**

**Okay enough excuses, here's the chapter!**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 14

Across the plains and up in a very large tree, a very wise baboon sat looking down at his bowl of different herbs. He had been in the tree for days, trying slowly to make out what the spirits were trying to tell him and finally it was becoming clear.

The monkey laughed happily and madly as he read the message. He continued to laugh as he got to his feet.

"The King lives!" he said joyfully to himself.

With that he left his home and on a journey.

The strong young lioness called Hilary had been running for days. It was almost like the desert plains went on forever, or maybe she was going in circles.

Hilary panted as she moved. She dared not stop unless it was night, but she was not sure how long she had gone without water, she wouldn't last much longer. The sun beat down on her mercilessly, and her legs shook as she forced herself to carry on.

She was still not entirely sure what she was doing. Her mother and the Queen Sarabi had sent her off to find the help they needed back at her home, Pride Rock, but what help did they expect her to find out here in the desert? The place was barren, not even a morsel of food could be found let alone a creature powerful and willing to help de-throne the evil King.

Hilary sighed as she let herself slow to a steady walking pace.

'This is useless' she thought to herself sadly, 'there just isn't anything here…'

But still she trudged on. Going back was no option. She would not be able to manage the return trip and even if she did, there was no telling what awaited her at Pride Rock. King Boris would rip her to shreds for her disappearance.

Hilary leaned her head down and stopped for a moment, when her nose suddenly twitched. Her head shot up, her eyes wide. She carefully sniffed at the air. A smile spread across her face. Her nose was not wrong.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline running through her veins, Hilary sprang off in a speedy run following her nose faithfully. She had undoubtedly caught the scent of fresh meat, not too much farther away. The scent made her blood pump wildly as her instinct took over her rational thinking. She thought of nothing but the hunt.

As the scent got clearer, something started to appear on the horizon, getting clearer and clearer until it was revealed to be a forest of trees, looking completely odd as it stood in the middle of the desert plains.

Soon, Hilary smelt other scents, she could smell the water. The forest was an oasis.

The lioness knowingly slowed down as she came closer to the trees. She could not just run no matter how much she wanted to. To catch a prey, she must first get close enough without scaring it away.

It wasn't far, she knew for the scent was coming closer and closer and she started to recognise the scent. Was it a hippo? No, it wasn't near the water she smelt.

'It's a warthog,' Hilary thought hungrily, and licked her lips.

The lioness circled the trees some distance away. The warthog was not far now. In fact it should be just about…

"There" Hilary growled quietly as she spotted the red-hide of the wild pig.

The warthog had not sensed her at all, it seemed busy stalking it's own prey and though she couldn't see it, Hilary was sure she could smell the faint scent of a blue beetle.

This was the hardest part of hunting, getting close enough without being spotted. Hilary crouched down low in the long beige grass and began to creep forward almost silently.

She had crossed a few metres when a stick cracked under her paw. Hilary tensed and cursed herself for the mistake. She watched as the warthog looked out and around, scanning the horizon. Luckily it seemed Hilary was still far out and too camouflaged for the pig to spot her. She was also down wind so it couldn't smell her. The warthog seemed to shrug his shoulders before returning to his own prey , the beetle.

Hilary sighed mentally and checked the warthog was not looking before creeping forward again. Closer and closer she came, the warthog too preoccupied to notice.

Then, she froze as unfortunately, she saw a tiny blue dot hop up onto a log, facing her. The warthog followed it, eyes fixed on the beetle, before they wandered over in her direction. The eyes widened. He had seen her.

The warthog squealed frantically and turned and ran, at the same time, Hilary jumped from her spot, sprinting after the pig as it ran into the trees.

The warthog was not as slow as it looked but was still no much for the lioness, who was catching up fast. Both beings ran on adrenaline, one from excitement and one from fear.

Hilary chased the warthog, even when it tried to shake her by running round in a circle and back the way it came. She would not let it go so easily.

In the animal's panic, the warthog lost sense of where he ran and suddenly found himself wedged under a tree root.

Hilary growled happily. She had it now.

As she ran closer she watched as a meerkat came out from the bushes and at the sight of her tried desperately to get the struggling warthog out from under the tree root. Hilary did not stop to wonder about the meerkat's strange behaviour, for she was almost on her prey.

Faster and faster she came at the pair, until she was a metre away. She pounced, expecting to feel her claws close around the body of the warthog.

Instead she felt herself be shoved sideways and land roughly on the ground, away from the still trapped pig.

In a flash, she was on her feet and only had a split second to realise that she had been shoved away by another lion, a male lion before he attacked and she struck back.

Hilary lashed out with her teeth and claws viciously and the male lion returned the assault. 'Who was he to take her hunted prey?' she thought angrily as her claws raked the lion's face.

As the fight continued, Hilary faintly heard the strange cheers the meerkat seemed to be calling, 'Why would he cheer if one of us gets him in the end?' Hilary puzzled slightly as she fought.

Finally, the lion and the lioness fell to the floor and without thinking, Hilary snapped out her front feet and pinned the lion against the floor, her favourite play trick to use when she had been a cub. It had always been very effective.

Hilary peered down at the lion, her teeth still bared. She watched as the anger on the other lion's face melted away until he was looking up at her in amazement.

"…Hilary?"

That simple word surprised Hilary greatly. She jumped off the lion in a flash and backed away, suddenly fearful of the strong male in front of her. She glared as he arose and moved towards her.

She growled in warning. "Who are you?" she demanded, "How do you know my name?"

The lion looked astounded, "It's really you? Hilary? Here?"

Hilary scowled, "Answer me, who are you? And how is it you know me?"

The lion chuckled, "But Hil, don't you remember me?"

Hilary looked on, confusion written on her face.

"It's me, Hil. It's your old friend…remember?"

Hilary looked closer at the lion before her. Then suddenly, it clicked. Her eyes widened. The colour of the fur, the familiar face…it couldn't be…could it?

"K…Kai?" Hilary asked uncertain.

The strong lion smiled widely and nodded his head once.

Hilary stood, frozen in shock as she stared at the being in front of her. Taking in the regal mane that surrounded his face. The toned muscles that rippled through the lion's legs. The long tail that flowed out behind him. It hit her like a fallen tree and her face broke out in glee.

"Oh My GOD! It is you!" she cried out and pounced forward.

Kai laughed and bounded towards his friend and the two met in a happy head-butt. Words poured from each others mouth as they embraced each other.

"Where did you…?"

"How did you…"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

The two stopped and looked down in confusion at the meerkat that had just spoken and stared up at them.

Hilary couldn't understand why the meerkat dared talk to them until she heard Kai speak.

"Max, this is Hilary, she's my best friend!"

The meerkat named Max lifted an eyebrow, "Friend?"

Kai nodded his head, then remembering, looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Tyson! Come over here!"

Hilary watched as the warthog that had nearly been her catch, finally freed himself from the tree root and trotted over. It began to dawn on her, they were friends. Kai had protected them, not fought to have them.

Kai brought her out of her thoughts, "Hilary, this is Tyson," then he turned to the pig, "Tyson, Hilary"

The warthog smiled politely, "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with a small bow.

Hilary giggled at the strangeness of the situation, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Wait a minute!" Max called out, receiving the attention again.

"You know her" he said to Kai, "She knows you but she wants to eat him," he said as he pointed at Tyson, "And we're all okay with this…? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Kai lent over the panting Max, "Relax Maxie"

"How can I relax if she is going to eat us!?" Max shouted.

Hilary stepped forward, "There's no need to worry about me, if you are friends of Kai's, then I wouldn't dream of touching either one of you."

Tyson smiled," Thank-you kind lioness," he said happily. Hilary looked at Max who still looked suspicious but seemed to let it go.

Hilary then turned to Kai, and she felt the emotions begin to rise in her.

"I have to tell the other lionesses about this, and your mother, how happy she'll be!"

Kai looked hesitant, "She doesn't have to know, no one needs to know…"

Hilary looked stunned, "Of course they need to know! They all think your dead!"

"They do?" asked Kai

"Yeah." Hilary said softly, and bowed her head, "Scar told us about the stampede, about you and your father."

"He did? What else did he say?"

Hilary smiled, "What else matters? Your alive…and that means, "she paused, "…your the King."

"King?!" Max and Tyson spoke at the same time.

The lions turned to the two that they had forgotten.

Tyson stared up at Kai with incredible respect, while Max looked on in amazement.

"King?" said the meerkat again, "What does she mean by that, Kai?"

Tyson kneeled forward, "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet!" He said as he kissed the lion's feet.

Kai withdrew his paws, "Stop that"

"It's grovel not gravel," Max said to Tyson, "And don't, he's not the King…are you?"

"No" replied the lion.

"Kai?!" said Hilary.

He turned to her, "No, I'm not the King……maybe I could have been once, but that was a long time ago…"

Max stared at him in astonishment, "…Wait a minute…you're the King? And you never told us?"

"It doesn't make a difference, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" Max cried.

'This is getting out of hand' thought the lioness and stepped forward, "Could you too please excuse me and Kai for a few minutes?"

Tyson was about to nod, when Max interrupted, "What ever you've got to say you can say I front of us, right Kai?"

Kai looked uncomfortable, before replying, "Maybe you'd better go…"

Max's jaw dropped, and then he sighed and turned to leave, "It starts…you think you know a guy……"

Tyson shook his head sadly and followed his friend away.

Kai stared after them, "Max and Tyson…you learn to love 'em…"

Kai looked over at Hilary to see her head bowed and sad.

"What," asked the lion walking over, "What's wrong?"

She kept her head bowed, "It's like your back from the dead…you don't know what this will mean to everyone…………what it means to me…"

Kai smiled a gentle smile, "Hey, it's okay…"

In one swift movement, Hilary nuzzled her head against Kai, "…I've really missed you…"

Kai nuzzled back, "I've missed you too…"

The two gently caressed each other, falling deeper and deeper into their own world…

From the bushes, Max and Tyson watched secretly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet Max?" Tyson said happily.

"Yeah, sure very sweet, lets here you say that tomorrow when he leaves us for her…"

Tyson's grin faded, "…Shouldn't you be happy for him? He's in love…"

Max shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is it means one thing for us, our trio's down to two…" he sighed deeply.

"Come on pal," he said sadly, "let's go…"

Tyson nodded and lifted his friend to his back and the two made there way to their three person den, leaving the couple to be alone…

**Aww that was sweet!**

**Again sorry it took so long**

**Please leave a review**

_**Drentai Wolf**_


	15. The King Has Returned

**Hey Guys!**

**This is me trying my best to finally finish my stories**

**Here we go:**

Lion King Beybladers

Chapter 15

Kai had never known a night like the one played out that night. After so many years of being cut off from his far away family, Hilary had returned to him, almost as a blessing. He would never dismiss Max and Tyson's company, but the absence of another lion had slowly started to ache at him.

Kai and Hilary spent the night talking, catching up, laughing and playing like they had done so, long ago, as cubs. But there was something different now. Gazes were held, bashful touches shared, and they did not remember hugging as much when they were young. They both felt like a hole deep inside had suddenly filled, their lives not quite as empty as before, a new light now shone.

Eventually, they began making their slow trail back towards the nests Max, Tyson and Kai shared together, it was getting late. But their conversations carried on; there was still so much to know.

"I still don't understand why you stayed here, Kai, why didn't you come home? We needed you, I needed you..." Hilary mumbled sadly.

Kai looked solemn, "No one needed me, you say Scar is the King now, why would I need to be there if you have a King?"

"Scar as King has destroyed the Pride Lands," she pushed, "You must know that he let the hyenas take over?"

Kai was shocked, "He has?"

She nodded "We have no food, no water, we're slowly starving. That's why I'm here; finding help...and I've found you..."

"No," he cried, "I can't help..."

"But why? What are you not telling me, Kai? Why do you think you are so poorly suited for the thrown? Why are you so against taking a place that you were born for?" Hilary could feel her voice begin to rise, she couldn't help it, he wasn't making sense.

"You just wouldn't understand..."

"I would if you told me!"

"I can't tell you, you would never see me the same way again." Kai turned from her.

Growling slightly, Hilary ran in front of him once more, "Do you know what I see? I see a Prince, a great lion Prince, who would make a wonderful King."

Kai snarled, turning to walk away once again "You're beginning to sound just like my father..."

"At least one of us does!"

Kai froze, that was enough. He faced her.

"Look! If you think you can turn up and tell me what to do, you're wrong! You don't even know what's happened to me, what I've been through!"

"Because you won't tell me! Let me understand!"

"Forget it!"

"FINE!"

Hilary watched with tears forming in her eyes as he bounded away, turning his back to her, to his pride and to his Kingdom. How had this amazing night turned so suddenly? Her head dropped. Why? Just...why...?

Kai felt foolish as he continued to run. Why was he running from her? Running from everything? A voice in his head was whispering to him, he was denying his place and abandoning all those who were his responsibility, but so many other voices raged, the death of his father, his part in it, Scar's words before he left, they all pushed him to run, his time away had made him a coward...

Eventually his run slowed, panting as he came to pace about the lush green field he found himself in, the stars glinted incredibly above. But he paid them no heed.

"She's wrong" he whispered, "She must be, I can't help them, I can't help anyone...I can't change the past..."

Bringing his head to the sky, he growled to the night, "You said you would be there for me, father! But you're not...and it's all my fault, you'd be here if not for me...all because of me..." Tears formed and fell like crystals down his furred face, "...it's all my fault..."

He lay, crying to the heavens, though his sobs did not fall on deaf ears.

"Well, well, well...Wat do we 'ave 'ere, den eh?" This was followed by a sharp chuckle.

Jumping slightly, Kai lifted his head, searching for the voice. He growled a warning, "Who's there?"

The voice spoke again, "Dat is dee ting, is it not? Who is and who isn't dere..."

"I'm telling you now," Kai said, lifting himself to his feet, "Show yourself now! Who are you?"

"No!"

Kai stumbled backwards as what appeared to be from nowhere, an aging baboon was in front of him, his finger pointed to his coal black nose.

"I tink the question is whoooo, are you?" he cackled again.

Kai's brow furrowed, "You're a strange little monkey...leave me be..." he turned to leave.

"Not 'alf as strange as you, you do not even know who you are..." though Kai was not looking he could practically hear the smirk on the baboon's face.

"Ha, and I'm sure you do..." He threw thoughtlessly over his shoulder.

"I sure do...you're Dickinson's boy."

Kai froze, whipping his head round to stare at the monkey.

He grinned impishly, "Bye!" In a flash, he had disappeared the same as when he had came.

"Wait!" Kai cried, immediately darting to follow.

He ran, he wasn't sure which direction the monkey had gone, but something in his gut told him that he was going the right way, even though he didn't seem to be catching up with it, he continued the same path.

Finally, after crossing over a stone bridge, the baboon came into view, sat atop a large flat rock surrounded by the green grass.

Panting slightly, Kai crossed over to him.

"...so...you knew my father?"

"Correction, I _know_ your father..."

Kai felt his heart pull, the old monkey must not have heard about the accident.

"Listen, I'm sorry to tell you but...he died...a long time ago..."

"Nope! Wrong again!" the baboon exclaimed, jumping up and startling the lion.

"I say he is alive! And I will show him to you!"

"My father's alive?" Kai exclaimed, 'Could it really be true?' he thought.

"YES! You follow old Grandpa, he show you de way!"

And off he went again. Kai blinked before gathering his feet and soon he was racing as fast as he could go, 'How could such an old monkey be so quick?' he wondered.

Rushing, the lion came across thorny bushes, he was hesitant. Then Grandpa appeared again.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" He then led back into the thorns.

Kai winced before he pushed himself through the gap in the branches. Looking round, there was a small path that led though, but it was rather small. Breathing deeply, Kai forced himself forward, following the maniacal laughing he could hear echo from the baboon somewhere in front of him. The thorns grabbed and scratched at the lion's hide but he didn't stop; not now he was getting close.

There was a light through the bushes up ahead of him and he ran faster towards it. Finally bursting out of the thorns, he came to an abrupt halt as a flat hand appeared in front of his face.

Kai's eyes wandered as he took in the magical place they had come to. There was a beautiful lake glistening brightly as it reflected the night stars and dazzling moon in its surface. Fireflies flicked around the edge, making it even more amazing to see. Kai had not known this place had existed.

Grandpa pulled back his attention by bringing a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," he whispered, quite differently to his other energetic behaviour, he indicated to the lake, "Look down dere..."

Kai wasn't sure, but he did what he was told, he walked down to the edge of the lake, peering into its depths. Staring back at him, was him.

He sighed, "That's my reflection, not my father..." He said downcast.

"No," Grandpa said, "Look harder..."

Kai raised an eye ridge, but still proceeded to move his face closer to the water.

The liquid seemed to ripple and change and suddenly his reflection had reformed into a picture of another lion...his father?

Kai gasped.

"You see?" said the wise monkey, "He is alive, alive...in you."

A grumbling sound made Kai lift his head up, the sky above him had changed from clear to stormy, giant grey clouds moving in close just above his head. He watched in wonder as they formed a being, a being that could only be the great lion that had come before him.

"Father..." He said breathlessly.

"Kai..." The form of King Dickinson growled over the land below.

"Kai, how could you have forgotten me..."

"I'd never forget you, father!" Kai called, distraught.

"But you have, by forgetting about your Kingdom and your place in it, by forgetting who you are, you have forgotten me..."

"But father..."

"You have to look inside yourself...you have to realise what you must do...you are my son and the one true King of the lands..."

"But I'm not who I used to be! How can I back, now?"

"By remembering who..you...are..." The great King called as his image began to fade away.

"No! Father, wait! Don't go!" Kai bounded past the lake, trying in vain to follow the mystic clouds.

"Remember..." With the final word the clouds dispersed completely and the sky was clear once again.

Kai continued to stare up at the sky still searching for something he knew would not be there, but it didn't stop him trying.

He was snapped from his thoughts by a voice.

"Well, just look at dat weather, hm?" Kai had almost forgotten about Grandpa next to him, "T'was very peculiar, don't you tink?"

"Yes, things are changing..." Kai whispered.

"Change is good," Grandpa answered brightly.

"But it's not easy." Kai continued, "I know what I have to do, but I will have to face my past, I've been running for so long..."

SMACK!

"OW, What on Earth was that for?" Kai called, rubbing his head where Grandpa had just hit him with his staff.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Grandpa cried, he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, much to Kai's annoyance.

"But it still hurts..." The Prince grumbled.

Grandpa nodded, "Yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, is you can run_ from_ it or..._learn_ from it."

The monkey swung his staff again, but Kai was quick and ducked out his reach.

"HA! You see? You must learn! Now what are you going to do?"

Kai smirked, "Well first, I'm going to take your stick..." And his jaws clamped around the staff and he jerked it from the monkey's hands and threw over his shoulder.

"NO NO NO! Not de stick!" Grandpa called quickly fetching it. Looking back the lion was gone. He searched and saw his great form running to the distance.

"HEY! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" came the cry.

Grandpa grinned widely, "YES! GO! OFF WITH YOU! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!"

Cackling wildly Grandpa jumped to the air waving his staff madly to the skies.

"THE KING HAS RETURNED!" His cry echoed over the land.

* * *

Hilary trailed miserably through the jungle. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and she still hadn't found Kai. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him, things were obviously done differently out here...but he was still the King. Why was he against it all of a sudden?

Looking up she came across the sleeping forms of Max and Tyson. The two were sleeping with Tyson on his back and Max curled up in a ball on Tyson's belly.

Quietly she moved up to them putting her face close. Gently, she nudged at the meerkat.

"Hey, hey Max, wake up"

The meerkat stirred gently, groaning. He rubbed at his eyes and looked blurrily up into something in front of him fuzzily, but becoming clearer until...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the lioness came into view. His scream awoke the sleeping Tyson, who screamed along with him.

"Whoa Whoa!" Hilary called over the noise, "It's okay! It's me!"

The two breathed heavily as realisation dawned on them. Climbing back onto Tyson's stomach, Max looked up at the lioness, annoyed.

"Don't ever sneak up on us like that! Carnivores...sheesh..."

Hilary rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, "Do you know where Kai is?"

Max frowned, "Wasn't he with you?"

"Did something happen?" Tyson asked

"You could say that, now I can't find him, do you know where he is?"

"You will not find him here..." Came a cheeky voice above them.

Looking up they looked confused as a baboon lay lazily in the tree above.

Smiling crazily, the baboon bowed, "The King has returned..." He informed.

Hilary's face brightened, "He's gone back..."

"What on Earth?" asked Max, looking to the tree where the monkey had disappeared again, "Who was that monkey?"

Hilary ignored him again, "Kai's gone back to Pride Rock to face Boris!" she said excitedly.

"Who's Boris?" Tyson asked, confused.

"It's his Uncle..."

"The monkey is his Uncle?" Max asked, frowning.

"NO! Kai has gone back to Pride Rock to challenge his Uncle Boris and take his rightful place as King!"

"Oooooh!" Max and Tyson echoed together.

"And now we have to go and help him, now!"

With that, she jumped off, on her way out of the jungle, she could vaguely hear the two others following close behind her.

Hilary felt like roaring as she felt energy like no other run through her veins, it was finally time to take back the Kingdom...

* * *

**And that's it, not much left to go now.**

**You may have noticed I left out the part in Lion King 3 where Timon (Max) stays behind at first, for the purpose of this fic, they left straight away :P.**

**Please leave a review x x x**

_**DrentaiWolf**_

**PS: My bad if I have mixed up any of the Beyblade characters names for the real ones :P**


End file.
